Quit Playing Games with My Heart
by yunberry
Summary: Yunjae, one-shot. Kisah cinta gamer.
1. Quit Playing Games with My Heart

Genre: hurt, romance

Rating: M

Pairing: Yunjae (genderswitch)

Disclaimer:

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Saya hanya meminjam nama pemeran. Cerita dan kejadian hanya khayalan saya semata, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di dunia nyata.

 **Quit Playing Game with My Heart**

Sudah tiga bulan Jaejoong menikah dengan Yunho. Namun, mereka berdua bagaikan orang asing. Jarang sekali mereka berkomunikasi, hanya sepatah dua patah kata yang keluar dari mulut Yunho. Ia tidak pernah memandang istrinya itu. Dia menganggap istrinya itu apa?

Jaejoong tahu. Ia sadar bahwa ini semua memang salahnya. Ialah yang terlalu terobsesi kepada Yunho. Ialah yang memaksakan diri untuk mengejar pria itu.

Ibu Yunho adalah teman arisan ibu Jaejoong. Pada suatu hari Ny. Kim meminta putrinya untuk mengantarnya pergi arisan. Ia tidak bisa mengendarai mobil sendiri dan saat itu sopirnya sedang mengambil cuti.

Pada awalnya Jaejoong merasa enggan untuk mengantar ibunya pergi arisan. Ia malas bertemu dengan teman-teman ibunya. Mereka pasti akan menanyainya macam-macam. Akan tetapi, ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan ibunya. Bagaimana pun ia menyayangi ibunya.

Jaejoong mengantar ibunya ke rumah teman ibunya, tempat arisan dilaksanakan. Saat mereka tiba di sana, teman-teman arisan Ny. Kim sudah berkumpul.

Jaejoong hanya berniat untuk mengantar ibunya sampai depan rumah temannya, tetapi ibunya memaksa dirinya untuk masuk. Ia melayangkan protes tentu saja, tetapi sang ibu tidak menghiraukannya. Benar saja, teman-teman Ny. Kim langsung mengerumuninya, menanyakan banyak hal kepadanya.

 _"Wah, putrimu cantik sekali, Ny. Kim? Apa ia sudah menikah?"_

 _"Belum, putriku belum menikah. Ia baru saja diterima bekerja sebagai sekretaris direktur di sebuah perusahaan besar."_

 _"Wah, hebatnya putrimu itu! Andaikan saja aku mempunyai anak laki-laki, aku akan menjadikan putrimu itu sebagai menantuku. Ia juga sangat sopan."_

Saat Ny. Kim sibuk melayani pertanyaan teman-temannya mengenai putrinya, Jaejoong memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menjauh dari mereka. Ia pergi ke halaman belakang rumah teman ibunya itu. Taman belakangnya cukup luas dan asri. Di sana juga ada kolam renang. Di sanalah ia melihat Yunho untuk pertama kali. Pria itu sedang berenang.

Jaejoong terus memandangi pria itu. Pria itu sangat tampan, tubuhnya juga sangat bagus. Jaejoong sampai menelan air liurnya saat memandang pria itu. Ia sampai tidak sanggup untuk berkedip saat memandang tubuh pria itu.

Yunho akhirnya sadar bahwa ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Ia keluar dari kolam renang dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Jaejoong.

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup sangat kencang saat itu. Tubuhnya terasa membeku. Ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Bagaimana ini? Pria itu semakin mendekatinya.

 _"Kau siapa?"_ Yunho bertanya kepada Jaejoong dengan nada yang dingin.

"Aku... aku mengantar ibuku untuk arisan di sini," lidah Jaejoong terasa kelu.

"Oh," komentar Yunho. Raut wajahnya terlihat datar. Ia kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Jaejoong.

 _Hanya itu?_ _Ia hanya menanyakan itu?_ Jaejoong merasa lega karena pria itu sudah pergi.

Jaejoong jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Yunho. Yunho adalah pria paling seksi yang pernah ia lihat, mungkin karena ia sangat jarang melihat pria tampan yang hanya mengenakan celana renang. Jadi, di matanya Yunho adalah pria paling seksi.

Jaejoong benar-benar dimabuk cinta. Ia terus memikirkan pria itu. Bayangan pria itu terus muncul di dalam pikirannya. Ia mulai berkhayal yang bukan-bukan.

Jaejoong merasa sangat tidak tenang. Ia tidak bisa memendam terus perasaannya itu. Ia harus mendekati lelaki itu. Namun, bagaimana caranya? Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal pria itu.

Jaejoong mencari tahu siapa pria yang dijumpainya di kolam renang itu. Pria itu ternyata adalah putra dari teman ibunya. _"Bu, nanti aku saja yang mengantar ibu."_ Ia menawarkan bantuan kepada ibunya. Ny. Kim sampai terheran-heran dibuatnya. Biasanya ia enggan untuk mengantar ibunya pergi arisan.

Satu-satunya cara Jaejoong untuk mendekati Yunho adalah melalui Ny. Jung. Ia bersikap sangat manis di hadapan teman ibunya itu. Ia harus membuat Ny. Jung terkesan kepadanya. Ia juga bisa mendapatkan banyak informasi mengenai pria yang disukainya itu dari Ny. Jung.

Beberapa kali Jaejoong berkesempatan untuk berjumpa pria itu lagi, meskipun hanya sebentar dan tidak berinteraksi. Bisa melihat pria itu lagi saja sudah membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

 _"Oh, kau yang di kolam renang itu."_ Perasaan Jaejoong benar-benar bahagia karena Yunho mengingat dirinya. Ia semakin bersemangat untuk mengejar pria itu.

Pria yang bernama Jung Yunho itu berusia 28 tahun. Ia adalah seorang ahli pemrograman yang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan pengembang _game._

Jaejoong sangat gigih untuk mendapatkan hati Ny. Jung. Rasanya sangat sulit untuk mendekati Yunho secara langsung. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk melakukan pendekatan kepada ibu lelaki itu. Ia bahkan sampai belajar memasak dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga agar bisa memenuhi kriteria sebagai menantu idaman Ny. Jung, padahal sebelumnya ia sangat malas melakukan hal-hal tersebut.

Ny. Jung sangat menyukai Jaejoong. Di matanya Jaejoong merupakan wanita yang sangat sempurna. Wanita muda itu sangat cantik, bertubuh langsing dan cukup tinggi, pandai memasak dan bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Latar belakang keluarga dan pendidikannya juga sangat baik. Sepertinya wanita muda itu sangat cocok untuk menjadi menantunya.

Ny. Jung hanya mempunyai seorang putra dan seorang putri. Yunho adalah putra sulungnya. Pada usia yang ke-28 tahun ini putranya itu belum pernah berhubungan dengan wanita mana pun padahal putrinya saja yang lebih muda sudah bertunangan. Sebagai seorang ibu ia sangat mengkhawatirkan putranya itu. Mengapa tidak ada satu pun wanita yang bisa menarik perhatian putranya itu? Ia sempat berpikir yang bukan-bukan mengenai putranya itu. Akan tetapi, ia langsung menepis pikiran negatifnya itu. Putranya itu normal, hanya saja Yunho terlalu fokus bermain _game._

Yunho sangat suka bermain _video game_ sejak kecil. Berbagai _game_ komputer ia mainkan, apalagi setelah munculnya _game online._ Ia semakin menekuni kegemarannya itu. Ia bahkan sampai belajar pemrograman agar ia bisa membuat _game_ sendiri sesuai yang ia inginkan. Berbagai turnamen _game_ sudah ia menangkan, bahkan sampai tingkat dunia.

Tn. Jung dan Ny. Jung tidak bisa melarang kegemaran anaknya itu. Anaknya itu masih tetap bisa berprestasi di sekolah karena anaknya itu memang jenius. Anak mereka itu juga bisa menghasilkan banyak uang dari turnamen-turnamen yang diikutinya.

Sekarang Yunho sudah berusia 28 tahun. Kegemarannya itu sudah sangat susah untuk ditinggalkan. Kedua orang tuanya sudah sering mengingatkannya untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang lain di dunia nyata.

Ny. Jung memberi tahu suaminya mengenai keinginannya untuk menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai menantu mereka dan Tn. Jung setuju saja dengan pilihan istrinya itu. Mereka pun mulai sering mengundang Jaejoong untuk datang ke rumah mereka. Jaejoong bahkan menjadi cepat akrab dengan adik perempuan Yunho.

Jaejoong bisa menaklukkan seluruh anggota Keluarga Jung, kecuali Yunho. Ia masih tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mendekati lelaki itu, apalagi mengambil hatinya.

Ny. Jung secara terang-terangan menyuruh putra sulungnya itu untuk berkencan dengan Jaejoong. Yunho memang membawa Jaejoong pergi untuk berkencan. Akan tetapi, hampir sepanjang waktu ia hanya memperhatikan tabletnya, bermain _game._

Jaejoong, yang pada awalnya merasa sangat senang karena bisa pergi berkencan dengan Yunho, merasa kecewa. Pria itu sama sekali tidak memandangnya. Yunho hanya berbicara seperlunya.

Jaejoong tidak mudah menyerah. Ia tidak patah semangat. Bagaimana pun ia harus mendapatkan pria itu.

Yunho tidak melakukan perlawanan yang berarti saat orang tuanya mengatakan bahwa ia akan dinikahkan dengan Jaejoong. Ia malas bertengkar dengan keluarganya. Dengan pernikahan itu, ia juga akan membuat kedua orang tuanya senang.

Yunho memang menikahi Jaejoong, tetapi baginya tidak ada yang berubah. Kegemarannya bermain _game_ adalah yang utama. Jangan sampai pernikahan mengganggu kesenangannya itu.

.

.

.

"Sayang, sudah waktunya makan makan siang!" Jaejoong berteriak di depan ruang kerja Yunho. Ruang kerja suaminya itu penuh dengan perangkat komputer untuk pemrograman dan tentu saja untuk bermain _game._ Komputer yang dimiliki suaminya itu sangat canggih. Ia tidak berani memasuki ruangan itu. Ia takut tidak sengaja merusak barang-barang milik suaminya itu.

"Sebentar!" teriak Yunho dari dalam 'surganya'.

Jaejoong merengut. Ia kembali ke ruang makan dengan lesu. Selalu saja begitu. Pada akhirnya ia akan makan sendirian.

Jaejoong merasa bahwa hidupnya sangat menyedihkan. Ia merasa tidak dianggap oleh suaminya sendiri. Rasa sakit hatinya sudah menumpuk. Ia bisa gila jika terus-menerus seperti ini.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Siang ini cuaca sangat cerah, sangat cocok untuk pergi berjalan-jalan ke luar rumah. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong jalan-jalan berdua bersama suaminya, tertawa dan bercanda bersama. Kapan angan-angannya itu akan terwujud?

Jaejoong berhenti dari pekerjaannya untuk menikah dengan Yunho. Ia berharap kehidupannya akan bahagia setelah menikah dengan lelaki pujaan hatinya itu. Namun, itu hanya angan-angan. Kenyataannya sangat jauh berbeda. Sudah tiga bulan menikah, ia bahkan belum pernah disentuh oleh suaminya itu. Suaminya itu lebih sering tidur di dalam ruang kerjanya, atau mungkin tidak tidur.

Yunho memang tidak pernah marah kepadanya, tidak pernah melakukan tindak kekerasan kepadanya. Pria itu menyiksa batinnya dengan cara lain, dengan tidak menghiraukannya. Sosok wanita muda yang enerjik dan ceria itu kini telah hilang.

.

.

.

"Jae, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sedang sakit?" Ny. Kim berkunjung ke rumah putri dan menantunya. Ia sudah sangat merindukan putri kesayangannya itu.

Jaejoong menggeleng lemah. Ia merasa tertekan oleh kondisi rumah tangganya dengan Yunho. Namun, ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal tersebut kepada ibunya. Ia tidak ingin ibunya itu merasa khawatir.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau hamil?" Ny. Kim menerka-nerka.

Jaejoong tersenyum lemah. Mana mungkin ia hamil. Ia belum pernah berhubungan badan dengan suaminya itu. Ia masih tersegel. "Tidak, Bu."

"Apa kau yakin? Apa kau sudah memeriksakannya ke dokter?" Ny. Kim berharap bahwa putrinya itu benar-benar hamil.

"Siklus menstruasiku masih seperti biasa." Jaejoong tidak ingin ibunya terus berpikir bahwa dirinya sedang hamil.

Ny. Kim tampak kecewa. Ia sudah ingin menimang cucu. "Di mana suamimu? Aku belum melihatnya."

"Ia sedang berada di ruang kerjanya," jawab Jaejoong.

Ny. Kim tampak terkejut. "Ini adalah hari libur. Mengapa ia bekerja pada hari libur?"

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin ia sedang dikejar _deadline."_

"Apa suamimu itu tidak akan menemui ibu mertuanya?" tanya Ny. Kim.

Jaejoong merasa tidak enak kepada ibunya. Seharusnya sang suami menghormati ibunya. "Aku akan panggilkan dia."

Dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Yunho. Semoga saja ia tidak membuat suaminya itu kesal. "Yunho, ibuku datang kemari. Ia ingin bertemu denganmu."

Yunho sedang serius bermain _game online._ Tidak ada tombol _pause_ dalam _game online._

Yunho bisa mendengar perkataan Jaejoong dengan jelas. Ia bingung. Haruskah ia meninggalkan permainannya? Sedikit lagi ia akan menang.

Jaejoong menunggu jawaban Yunho. Namun, suaminya itu tidak kunjung menjawab. Apakah Yunho tidak mendengar suaranya? Atau mungkin suaminya itu tertidur di depan layar komputer. Ia pun mengeraskan suaranya. "Jika kau tidak mau menemui ibuku, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengatakan bahwa kau tertidur karena bekerja semalaman."

Yunho berubah panik. Ia langsung menghentikan permainannya dan segera keluar dari dalam ruang kerjanya. "Aku datang!"

Jaejoong terpana melihat suaminya itu. Pria itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Hampir tidak ada jarak di antara mereka. Suaminya itu tampak seksi dan memesona dengan rambut yang berantakan. Ia merasa seakan-akan sudah lama sekali tidak melihat suaminya itu. "Ibu sedang menunggumu di ruang keluarga." Ia tidak berani memandang mata suaminya. Sepertinya ia akan jatuh pingsan jika tatapan mereka bertemu.

Yunho merapikan penampilan seadanya. "Apakah aku terlihat sopan menemui ibumu seperti ini?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa. Ibuku bukanlah orang asing bagimu. Ia adalah ibumu juga."

Yunho merasa sangat gugup. Ia belum bisa akrab dengan keluarga istrinya.

Ny. Kim merasa senang bisa bertemu menantunya yang tampan. Pria itu bersikap sangat sopan kepadanya dan masih terasa canggung. "Yun, sikapmu itu seperti seorang pemuda yang meminta izin untuk meminang putriku. Kau tidak perlu bersikap kaku seperti itu. Putriku itu sudah sah menjadi milikmu."

Yunho tersenyum kikuk. Ia benar-benar merasa canggung di hadapan ibu mertuanya.

"Ibu senang bisa melihat kalian berdua tampak harmonis. Ibu tidak ingin mengganggu kalian lebih lama lagi. Ibu akan pulang sekarang." Ny. Kim sudah merasa tenang melihat rumah tangga putrinya itu baik-baik saja.

"Mengapa ibu terburu-buru? Apa ibu tidak ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi?" Yunho berbasa-basi.

"Ibu tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah lama-lama. Ibu harus memasak makan malam," ujar Ny. Jung.

Jaejoong tidak ingin ibunya berada lebih lama di rumahnya. Bukannya ia tidak merindukan ibunya, melainkan ia takut masalah rumah tangganya diketahui oleh sang ibu. "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya ibu pulang sekarang. Aku khawatir nanti akan turun hujan."

"Kau benar. Ibu tidak ingin kehujanan." Ny. Kim sama sekali tidak curiga, padahal hari sangat cerah.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak tahu bagaimana cara menarik perhatian suaminya. Berpenampilan menggoda tidak mempan kepada suaminya. Yang ia nikahi bukanlah pria biasa.

Jaejoong tidak tahan tidur sendirian hampir setiap malam. Ia ingin dicintai dan diperhatikan oleh suaminya. Ia tidak tahan dengan kondisi ini. Ia menangis karena tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Andaikan suaminya selingkuh, Jaejoong masih bisa mengatasinya. Ia sangat cantik dan menarik. Ia bisa mencegah suaminya berpaling dari wanita lain. Akan tetapi, musuhnya bukanlah wanita lain. Suaminya mencintai makhluk lain yang bernama _game._ Bagaimana ia bisa bersaing dengan 'makhluk' itu? Apa menariknya _game?_

"Apa aku harus menyerah begitu saja? Apa sebaiknya aku meminta cerai saja? Aku sudah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk mengejarnya. Apakah semua usahaku itu harus berakhir sia-sia?" Jaejoong merasa sangat bingung.

Jaejoong sering mendengar berita mengenai kasus kekerasan dalam rumah tangga. Setidaknya ia masih bisa bersyukur karena ia tidak mengalami hal itu. Keadaannya lebih baik daripada para wanita yang mengalami hal itu. "Setidaknya suamiku tidak akan berselingkuh dengan wanita lain karena ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan wanita lain."

Kondisi rumah tangganya masih lebih baik. _Gamer_ adalah pria yang setia karena terhindar dari perselingkuhan. Suaminya itu juga masih bersikap baik kepada ibunya. Pernikahannya masih bisa diselamatkan. Ia harus mencari tahu cara untuk menaklukan seorang _gamer._

.

.

.

Jaejoong tahu bahwa pria tidak suka dilarang untuk melakukan kegemarannya. Ia tidak boleh melarang Yunho untuk bermain _game._ Jika ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama sang suami, berarti ia juga harus melakukan kegemaran suaminya. Yunho pasti akan senang menemukan seseorang yang memiliki kegemaran yang sama. "Apa aku harus belajar main _game_ juga?"

Jaejoong mencari tahu _game_ apa saja yang dimainkan oleh suaminya. Ia bahkan menyelinap ke dalam ruang kerja Yunho untuk mencari tahu akun _game_ suaminya itu.

Jaejoong kurang menyukai jenis _game_ yang dimainkan oleh Yunho. _Game-game_ dengan jenis seperti itu memang biasanya dimainkan oleh laki-laki. Jarang sekali perempuan yang memainkannya.

Jaejoong mencoba untuk membuat akun untuk bermain _game online._ Ia merasa sangat kebingungan pada awalnya. Ia pun menjadi sasaran buli pemain lain. "Huh! Apa asyiknya permainan ini?" Baginya pergi ke mall, jalan-jalan, berbelanja, pergi ke salon, jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada bermain _game._ "Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia tahan duduk di depan layar komputer hanya untuk memainkan permainan ini."

Jaejoong tidak ingin terus terpuruk sendirian di rumah. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan ke mall, berbelanja sepuasnya. Ia membuka dompetnya. Kartu kredit yang diberikan oleh suaminya masih bertengger di sana. Ia belum pernah menggunakannya. Selama ini ia ragu untuk menggunakannya untuk berbelanja hal yang kurang penting. Biasanya ia menggunakan uang tabungannya sendiri untuk membeli kebutuhan pribadinya, sedangkan untuk keperluan rumah tangga Yunho juga memberikan uang belanja bulanan yang nominalnya cukup besar. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksimu jika aku menghambur-hamburkan uangmu." Apakah suaminya itu akan marah?

Jaejoong berbelanja di mall sampai lupa waktu. Astaga, ia belum memasak makan malam untuk suaminya! Pasti Yunho sudah meninggalkan kantornya. Ia pun menelepon suaminya itu. "Sayang, kau ada di mana?"

 _"Aku baru turun ke tempat parkir,"_ jawab Yunho.

"Aku baru selesai berbelanja di mall. Bisa sekalian kau jemput aku?" ujar Jaejoong.

 _"Oke,"_ balas Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho sampai di mall tempat Jaejoong berbelanja untuk menjemput istrinya itu. Ia melihat sosok wanita yang sangat mirip dengan istrinya. Wanita itu tampak membawa banyak sekali tas belanjaan. Ia pun mendekati wanita itu perlahan. Benar saja wanita itu adalah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangkut tas belanjaannya ke dalam bagasi. Ia kerepotan melakukannya sendirian. Suaminya itu tidak peka. "Sayang, tolong masukkan barang-barang ini ke dalam bagasi!" Suaranya terdengar manja.

Setelah disuruh, barulah Yunho membantu istrinya itu. Ia tercengang melihat belanjaan istrinya, banyak sekali. "Kau membeli apa saja?"

"Sudah lama aku tidak berbelanja. Banyak sekali barang yang aku beli. Aku membeli pakaian, sepatu, tas, perhiasan, kosmetika, dan masih banyak lagi." Jaejoong menyebutkan satu-persatu barang yang dibelinya. "Aku juga memotong rambut di salon. Menurutmu bagaimana penampilanku dengan rambut baruku?"

Pantas saja Yunho hampir tidak mengenali istrinya, ternyata Jaejoong memotong rambutnya. "Cantik," jawabnya singkat.

Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya. "Itu saja?"

"Cantik sekali," koreksi Yunho. Ia bersikap sangat diplomatis. Ia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan istrinya itu.

Jaejoong memaksakan senyumannya. Suaminya itu tidak terdengar tulus.

"Berapa banyak uang yang kau belanjakan?" Yunho mulai khawatir setelah melihat belanjaan Jaejoong. Ia sangat terkejut mendengar nominal yang disebutkan istrinya itu. Namun, ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia tahu kebanyakan wanita suka belanja.

"Apa kau marah karena aku menghabiskan banyak uang hari ini?" Jaejoong memasang wajah imutnya.

"Tidak." Yunho tidak ingin mencari ribut.

"Oh." Jaejoong justru ingin suaminya itu sedikit marah agar kehidupan rumah tangga mereka terasa lebih berwarna. Selama ini hubungan mereka terasa sangat dingin, hambar.

.

.

.

"Sayang, bisa kau bawakan barang-barang belanjaanku ke kamar? Aku akan memasak makan malam." Jaejoong menyuruh suaminya.

Yunho terlihat malas melakukannya, tetapi ia tetap melaksanakan permintaan istrinya dan tidak banyak berkomentar.

Setelah menyelesaikan permintaan Jaejoong, Yunho mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana pendek dan kaus. Ia langsung masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

Jaejoong membayangkan suaminya menggoda dirinya yang sedang memasak di dapur. Ah, romantis sekali! Kapan hal itu bisa terwujud?

Jaejoong menata masakan buatannya di atas meja makan. Rumahnya terasa sangat sepi. Ia sudah menduga di mana suaminya berada.

"Yunho, makan malam sudah siap." Jaejoong mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Yunho.

"Sebentar!" Yunho fokus memandang layar komputer. Tangannya sangat lihai menggerakkan _mouse._

Jaejoong merasa kesal. Selalu saja begitu. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa membuat suaminya itu keluar? Ia menjatuhkan gelas yang dipegangnya.

Yunho terkejut mendengar suara gelas pecah. "Apa itu?" Ia segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia melihat pecahan kaca berserakan di lantai.

"Tanganku licin, sehingga gelasnya terjatuh." Kakinya terasa sakit karena terkena pecahan gelas.

Yunho langsung mengambil sapu dan tempat sampah untuk membereskan pecahan gelas di lantai.

Jaejoong hanya memandangi suaminya itu. "Yunho, telapak kakiku menginjak pecahan kaca. Aku tidak bisa berjalan. Rasanya sakit."

Yunho memandang istrinya itu. Mengapa banyak sekali gangguan hari ini? Setelah membersihkan pecahan kaca di lantai, ia menggendong Jaejoong dan mendudukkan istrinya itu di atas sofa yang berada di ruang keluarga. "Kau menyimpan kotak P3K di mana?"

Jaejoong menunjuk kotak P3K yang berada di sudut ruangan. Ia merasa sedikit tidak enak karena hari ini ia cukup merepotkan suaminya itu. Semua itu ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari suaminya itu.

Yunho mencabut pecahan kaca yang menancap di telapak kaki Jaejoong. Kemudian ia membasuhnya dengan air dan meneteskan obat luka. Terakhir ia membalut kaki Jaejoong dengan perban.

"Lukanya tepat berada di telapak kaki. Sepertinya aku akan kesulitan untuk berjalan," ujar Jaejoong lirih. Ia memang sengaja menginjak pecahan kaca itu. "Maaf, aku sangat ceroboh!"

Yunho tersenyum agar Jaejoong tidak merasa bersalah. Ia merasa kasihan melihat Jaejoong yang terluka. Ia tidak berkomentar.

"Bisakah kau membawaku ke ruang makan? Nanti makanannya menjadi dingin." Semoga saja ia bisa membuat Yunho makan malam bersamanya kali ini.

"Tentu saja." Yunho menggendong lagi istrinya itu.

Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Yunho. Ia memandangi wajah suaminya itu. Ia merasa sedih. Mengapa Yunho tidak memandangnya?

Yunho mendudukkan Jaejoong di atas kursi. Ia sudah berada di ruang makan. Jika sudah begini, ia harus makan.

Jaejoong merasa senang karena ia berhasil membuat Yunho makan bersama. Suaminya itu biasanya makan jika benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan lapar. Kadang-kadang Yunho membawa makanannya ke dalam ruang kerja. "Aku senang kita bisa makan bersama."

"Bukankah kita selalu sarapan bersama sebelum aku pergi bekerja?" balas Yunho.

"Selain sarapan sebelum kau pergi bekerja maksudku," koreksi Jaejoong.

Yunho merasa tidak enak. Ia tahu Jaejoong merasa kesal akan hal itu. Mungkin ia harus meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk makan bersama Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Selesai makan biasanya Jaejoong mencuci piring. Kali ini kakinya sedang terluka. Ia kesulitan untuk beranjak. "Bisakah kau membawa piring-piring kotor ini ke tempat cuci piring? Aku akan mencucinya."

Yunho merasa tidak tega melihat Jaejoong berdiri untuk mencuci piring. "Kakimu sedang sakit. Biar besok saja piring-piring kotor ini dibereskan. Aku akan meminta asisten rumah tangga di rumah orang tuaku untuk melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga selama kakimu sakit."

Jaejoong merasa senang karena Yunho sedikit perhatian kepadanya. "Apa tidak masalah?"

"Tentu saja tidak masalah. Ibuku pasti juga akan mengirimkan asisten rumah tangganya kemari jika ia mengetahui bahwa kakimu sedang terluka. Ia sangat menyayangimu seperti anaknya sendiri," ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih. Saat ini aku merasa sangat tidak berguna."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau sudah sangat berjasa selama ini. Kau sudah mengurus semua kebutuhanku." Yunho justru yang merasa tidak berguna. "Sebaiknya kau segera beristirahat. Kau pasti merasa sangat lelah setelah belanja seharian."

Jaejoong menunggu Yunho untuk kembali menggendongnya. Namun, suaminya itu diam saja. Ia pun mencoba untuk berdiri sendiri.

Setelah melihat Jaejoong meringis kesakitan, barulah Yunho menggendong istrinya itu. Benar-benar suami yang tidak peka. Ia menggendong istrinya ke kamar dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku belum mengganti pakaianku," ujar Jaejoong.

"Aku akan mengambilkannya di lemari. Kau ingin mengenakan baju tidur yang mana?" Yunho ingin segera kembali memainkan _game_ -nya, tetapi ia tidak tega melihat kondisi Jaejoong. Ia masih mempunyai hati.

"Tadi aku membeli baju tidur baru. Bisa kau ambilkan di dalam tas belanjaan berwarna merah?" Jaejoong menunjuk tas belanjaan yang ia maksud.

Yunho mengambil tas belanjaan yang ditunjuk oleh Jaejoong. "Yang ini?"

"Ya, yang itu," jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho mengeluarkan benda di dalam tas belanjaan itu. Ia terkejut melihat baju tidur baru Jaejoong. Bahannya sangat tipis dan transparan. Baginya baju tidur itu lebih cocok disebut pakaian dalam. Rasanya aneh memegang pakaian dalam wanita. "Apa ini baju tidur barumu?"

"Ya, bawalah kemari!" pinta Jaejoong.

Yunho memberikan baju tidur itu kepada Jaejoong. "Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Ia ragu untuk mengatakannya. "Aku kesulitan untuk berdiri untuk melepaskan celanaku. Jika kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau membantuku?"

Yunho terdiam sejenak. Ia pun mengangguk. Ragu-ragu ia mencoba untuk menarik turun celana jins yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong. Mengapa sulit sekali terlepas?

"Yunho, kau belum membuka kancingnya dan menurunkan resletingnya." Jaejoong memberi tahu suaminya itu. Ia pun melakukan hal itu sendiri.

Yunho merasa sangat gugup. Ia sampai lupa. Pantas saja celananya sulit untuk diturunkan. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Jaejoong hanya mengenakan celana dalam pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Istrinya itu sekarang sedang membuka kancing kemejanya. "Sudah." Ia hendak kembali ke 'markas'-nya.

"Yunho, kau mau ke mana?" Jaejoong tidak ingin suaminya itu pergi. "Bisakah kau temani aku di sini malam ini? Bagaimana jika aku memerlukan sesuatu?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambil laptopku dulu." Yunho pergi ke ruang kerjanya untuk mengambil laptop.

Saat Yunho kembali ke kamar dengan laptopnya, istrinya sudah mengenakan baju tidur baru itu. Pakaian berwarna merah hati itu memang sangat minim. Ia naik ke atas tempat tidur dan mengambil tempat di samping Jaejoong. Ia langsung menyalakan laptopnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Jaejoong ingin tahu.

"Bermain _game online,"_ jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong mengintip layar laptop suaminya. Ia memperhatikan suaminya bermain. Lelaki itu tampak sangat serius. Suaminya itu terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih keren saat ini.

Yunho memenangkan beberapa permainan malam ini. Ia merasa sangat senang. Sudah tidak ada lawan lagi yang bisa ia hadapi sekarang. Ia baru merasa mengantuk. Ia kemudian menyadari bahwa Jaejoong belum tidur dan sedang memandangi laptopnya. "Mengapa kau belum tidur? Apa kau tidak mengantuk?"

 _"Game_ yang kau mainkan itu tampak menarik. Bagaimana cara memainkannya?" Jaejoong balik bertanya.

Yunho memberikan penjelasan singkat kepada Jaejoong mengenai _game_ yang ia mainkan. Ia tampak sangat antusias jika membicarakan _game._

"Sepertinya memang menarik. Aku jadi ingin mencobanya," ujar Jaejoong. Ia tidak benar-benar tertarik.

"Ya, cobalah. Kau pasti akan senang memainkannya. Permainan ini sangat keren." Yunho merekomendasikan Jaejoong untuk ikut bermain.

"Aku tidak suka bermain _game_ sebelumnya. Apa kau bisa mengajariku?" Jaejoong semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yunho.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku akan senang mengajarimu." Yunho menjawab dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Mungkin besok saja. Sekarang sudah malam." Jaejoong memeluk erat lengan suaminya dan memejamkan matanya.

Yunho mematikan laptopnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Istrinya itu hampir telanjang. Sesuatu berdesir dalam dirinya.

Yunho berbaring dan memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jaejoong semakin erat memeluknya. Ia tersenyum. _Empuk._

.

.

.

Yunho merasa tidurnya terusik. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Ia terkejut melihat Jaejoong berada di atasnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menyiapkan kebutuhanmu pagi ini." Jaejoong memberi tahu suaminya.

Yunho masih mengumpulkan nyawanya. Pandangannya tertuju pada sesuatu, dada istrinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menyiapkannya sendiri."

.

.

.

Yunho benar-benar mempersiapkan segala kebutuhannya pagi ini sendirian. Selama tiga bulan terakhir Jaejoonglah yang selalu mengurus segalanya. Ia merasa tidak terbiasa menyiapkan segalanya sendirian.

Selesai mandi, Yunho masih melihat istrinya di atas tempat tidur. Ya, tentu saja. Istrinya itu tidak bisa berjalan karena telapak kakinya terluka. "Apa kau ingin ke kamar kecil?" Setiap pagi ia selalu pergi ke toilet. Mungkin Jaejoong juga mempunyai kebiasaan seperti dirinya setiap pagi.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin buang air kecil.

Yunho menggendong istrinya itu ke kamar mandi. Ia mendudukkan Jaejoong di atas toilet. "Kau bisa mengurus semuanya sendirian kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Jaejoong.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jika kau sudah selesai, panggil aku!" Yunho menutup pintu kamar mandi dan meninggalkan istrinya sendirian di dalam.

Luka pada telapak kaki Jaejoong tidak terlalu besar. Jika berjalan memang terasa sakit, tetapi ia masih bisa beraktivitas. Saat ini ia ingin bersikap manja kepada suaminya, selagi ada kesempatan.

.

.

.

Yunho memasak mie instan untuknya dan Jaejoong. Sudah lama ia tidak melakukan hal ini. Selama ini Jaejoong selalu menyediakan sarapan untuknya.

"Mengapa kau memasak mie instan? Masih ada persedian roti dan selai di dalam lemari," tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho sangat rindu makan mie instan. Oleh karena itu, yang terpikir olehnya hanyalah memasak mie instan. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu."

Saat masih lajang Yunho merasa hidupnya sangat bebas. Orang tuanya tidak pernah melarangnya untuk melakukan apa pun yang ia inginkan. Makan mie instan sudah cukup baginya. Setelah menikah dengan Jaejoong, ia tidak sebebas dulu. Ia merasa kehidupannya lebih diatur.

"Kapan asisten rumah tangga ibumu akan datang kemari?" tanya Jaejoong. Suasana ruang makan terlalu sunyi. Ia yang harus terus mengajak suaminya mengobrol.

"Astaga, aku lupa!" Yunho menepuk dahinya. "Aku akan menelepon ibu sekarang juga."

"Tidak usah." Jaejoong mencegah Yunho. "Aku tidak ingin ibu sampai tahu. Ia pasti akan khawatir. Aku bisa mengurus semuanya sendirian. Lukaku kecil."

Yunho merasa kasihan kepada Jaejoong. Sebaiknya apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tidak siap untuk memikul tanggung jawab sebagai seorang suami.

"Apa aku harus mengambil cuti hari ini agar kau tak sendirian di rumah?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong merasa senang sekali saat Yunho menanyakan hal itu. Itu artinya Yunho memperhatikan dirinya. "Tidak usah. Kau harus tetap pergi bekerja. Kemarin aku sudah banyak membelanjakan uangmu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Apa kau yakin bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja sendirian di rumah?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan.

"Yunho, aku bukan anak kecil. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," senyum Jaejoong. Ia merasa senang karena Yunho mengkhawatirkannya.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi sekarang. Jika ada apa-apa, hubungi saja aku!" Yunho berpamitan.

Setelah suaminya pergi, Jaejoong menghela nafas berat. Suaminya selalu pergi begitu saja. Tidak ada ciuman. Memangnya kapan mereka pernah berciuman? Seingatnya tidak pernah.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berharap Yunho akan menelepon untuk menanyakan kabarnya. Namun, tidak ada pesan atau apa pun dari suaminya. Suaminya itu baru akan menelepon atau mengirim pesan jika memang benar-benar ada yang penting. "Jadi, aku tidak penting? Huh!"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Yunho pulang agak terlambat. Setelah jam kerja berakhir, ia menyempatkan diri untuk bermain _game_ sebentar.

Jaejoong menyambut kepulangan suaminya dengan wajah cemberut. Ia benar-benar kesal kepada suaminya itu.

Yunho menatap wajah cemberut istrinya. "Ada apa kau cemberut seperti itu?"

Jaejoong semakin emosi melihat Yunho dengan wajah polosnya. Mengapa suaminya itu sama sekali tidak peka? Seharusnya Yunho menghiburnya, bukannya bertanya. "Mengapa kau pulang terlambat?" ketusnya.

"Oh, jalanan macet." Yunho berbohong. Jaejoong mungkin akan memarahinya jika ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya. "Apa kau marah karena aku pulang terlambat?"

"Tanganku tersiram air panas tadi siang." Jaejoong memperlihatkan tangannya yang terbakar. Kulitnya melepuh. Ia tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar, sehingga ia menyenggol termos di atas meja dan tangannya tersiram air panas.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberi tahuku? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk menghubungiku jika terjadi sesuatu?" Yunho menceramahi Jaejoong.

Amarah Jaejoong memuncak. Jadi, Yunho menyalahkannya? Ia yang terluka di sini. Mengapa ia justru yang dimarahi? "Teganya kau tidak menanyakan kabarku, padahal kau tahu bahwa aku sedang terluka."

"Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja ditinggalkan sendirian di rumah?" balas Yunho. Ia tidak merasa melakukan hal yang salah.

"Tanganku tersiram air panas. Jadi, apa itu baik-baik saja?" Jaejoong meniggikan nada bicaranya.

"Mana kutahu bahwa tanganmu tersiram air panas? Kau tidak memberi tahuku." Yunho membela dirinya.

"Seharusnya kau menanyakan kabarku." Jaejoong bersikeras.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja." Yunho mengingatkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdiam. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunho. Akan tetapi, Yunho tetap salah. Suaminya itu sama sekali tidak peka dan tidak perhatian kepadanya. Ia benar-benar dikendalikan oleh emosi. Ia menangis.

Yunho berubah panik. Mengapa Jaejoong menangis? Apa ia telah berbuat salah? Apa karena ia pulang terlambat? "Jangan menangis, Sayang! Maafkan aku! Aku memang salah." Salah atau tidak, ia merasa bahwa ia harus meminta maaf.

Jaejoong merasa sangat kesal. Pada saat seperti ini seharusnya suami memeluk istrinya yang menangis dan menghiburnya. "Yunho, apa kau mencintaiku atau tidak?"

Yunho tertegun. Ia tidak tahu. Ia setuju untuk menikahi Jaejoong karena ia sudah bosan disuruh menikah oleh kedua orang tuanya. Orang tuanya selalu bertanya kapan ia akan mengenalkan kekasihnya kepada mereka. Ia malas mencari kekasih. Jadi, saat orang tuanya menjodohkannya, ia setuju saja. Jaejoong juga gadis yang baik dari keluarga baik-baik, cantik, sopan, cerdas, dan berpendidikan. Ia tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menolak perjodohan itu. Orang tuanya pasti tidak akan sembarangan memilih menantu.

Jaejoong menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Suaminya itu tidak lekas menjawab. Yunho pasti tidak mencintainya. "Kau tidak mencintaiku, bukan?" Ia tersenyum getir.

"Jae, jangan berpikiran seperti itu." Yunho berkata dengan halus. "Aku minta maaf jika aku berbuat salah. Kau boleh menghukumku sesuka hatimu."

"Kau tidak pernah memperlakukanku seperti seorang istri." Jaejoong mengeluarkan keluh-kesahnya. "Selama ini aku selalu melaksanakan kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri. Aku mengurus semua kebutuhanmu dan juga mengurus rumah ini. Mengapa sedikit pun kau tidak pernah memandangku? Katakan apa kekuranganku!"

"Kau sangat sempurna. Kau tidak mempunyai kekurangan apa pun." Yunho berkata jujur. Ia tidak bisa menemukan kekurangan dari wanita yang menjadi istrinya itu. Sebagai seorang wanita, Jaejoong memang tampak sempurna.

"Lalu mengapa tidak sedikit pun kau memberikan perhatian kepadaku?" Jaejoong tidak memercayai perkataan Yunho.

Yunho terdiam. Ia bingung. Ia memang tidak pernah mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi seorang suami, seorang kepala keluarga. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Perhatian seperti apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Aku ingin kita seperti pasangan lain." Jaejoong malu untuk menyebutkan detilnya. Yunho pasti mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

Kenyataannya Yunho tidaklah seperti yang Jaejoong pikirkan. Ia tidak mengerti maksud istrinya itu. "Apa kau ingin aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu setiap hari?" Jika hanya mengatakan cinta saja, itu mudah. Ia bisa melakukannya jika hal itu bisa membuat Jaejoong tidak marah lagi.

"Ya," jawab Jaejoong ketus.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mulai hari ini. Jaejoong, aku mencintaimu," ujar Yunho. Ia memenuhi keinginan istrinya itu.

Rasanya Jaejoong ingin berteriak. Mengapa Yunho tidak juga mengerti apa yang ia inginkan? "Kau tidak terdengar tulus mengatakannya."

Yunho bingung. Apa maunya Jaejoong? Mengapa ia selalu salah di mata Jaejoong?

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu memaksakannya." Kesabaran Jaejoong sudah habis. Ia menyerah. Mungkin ini memang sudah menjadi nasibnya mempunyai suami seperti Yunho yang sangat tidak peka. "Tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk mengatakan cinta jika kau memang tak cinta."

Yunho merasa lelah setelah seharian bekerja. Ia perlu menyegarkan pikirannya. Caranya menghilangkan penat adalah dengan bermain _game._ Besok adalah hari libur. Malam ini ia berencana untuk begadang semalaman bermain _game._ Istrinya itu membuatnya pusing saja. Mungkin ia harus mempelajari cara menaklukkan wanita. Kira-kira apa yang wanita sukai? Ia mengira-ngira bahwa wanita suka dirayu dengan pujian dan kata-kata manis dan suka diberi hadiah. "Jae, cintaku, kumohon kau jangan marah! Apa pun yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan."

"Aku menginginkan dirimu, hatimu. Apa kau akan memberikannya kepadaku?" tantang Jaejoong.

Yunho merinding mendengar permintaan Jaejoong. "Apa pun."

Jaejoong tetap tidak percaya perkataan Yunho. Ia sangat mengenal sifat suaminya itu. Ia pun bergerak mendekati Yunho. Rasa sakit di kakinya tidak ia pedulikan. Ia mengecup bibir suaminya itu sekilas dan memandang wajah pria itu. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Ia menginginkan pria itu.

Yunho balas menatap Jaejoong. Mengapa Jaejoong menciumnya? Bukankah wanita itu sedang marah? Apa Jaejoong sudah tidak marah lagi?

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa malu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Kita sudah tiga bulan menikah, tetapi kau belum pernah menyentuhku. Apakah kau tidak menginginkanku?" Ia menitikkan air matanya lagi. "Hatiku sakit."

Oh, kini Yunho tahu yang diinginkan Jaejoong saat ini. Mengapa Jaejoong tidak langsung mengatakannya saja? Mengapa harus marah-marah terlebih dahulu? Ia tidak perlu kebingungan jika Jaejoong langsung mengatakannya. "Kau menginginkannya sekarang atau nanti setelah makan malam?"

Jaejoong dibuat syok oleh pertanyaan Yunho. Apakah Yunho serius? Rasanya ia ingin melompat kegirangan. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa lapar. "Terserah kau saja," lirihnya.

"Aku ingin mandi terlebih dahulu." Yunho sedang menyusun rencana.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Jaejoong berubah melembut.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa menyiapkannya sendiri," balas Yunho. "Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap saja." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk menggoda Jaejoong.

Jantung Jaejoong tertembak panah asmara. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi, bukan?

.

.

.

Yunho membawa tabletnya ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia _login_ ke dalam permainan melalui tabletnya. Ia kemudian mengirim pesan di ruang _chatting_ timnya. Permainan yang ia mainkan adalah permainan yang menuntut kerja sama tim. Ia berperan sebagai pemimpin di dalam timnya. Ia adalah pemain yang sudah melegenda dan disegani oleh lawan-lawannya.

 **King U-know:**

 _Malam ini aku tidak akan bisa bermain. Kalian bermain saja tanpa diriku._

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Ada apa? Apakah kau sedang ada masalah?_

 **King U-know:**

 _Tidak ada masalah, hanya saja aku akan sibuk dengan hal lain malam ini._

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Besok libur. Memangnya apa yang akan kau kerjakan malam ini?_

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Oh, tidak! Bagaimana nasib kami tanpamu?_

 **King U-know:**

 _Kalian kan sudah bertahun-tahun memainkan permainan ini. Kalian pasti bisa bermain tanpaku. Hanya malam ini. Besok aku akan bermain kembali._

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Baiklah. Percayakan saja semuanya kepada kami! Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Semoga urusanmu lancar!_

 **King U-know:**

 _Terima kasih. Kalau begitu, malam ini kau yang memimpin teman-teman yang lain, Min._

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Tunggu saja laporan dari kami besok pagi. Kami akan memenangkan pertandingan malam ini._

 **King U-know:**

 _Semangat, Kawan-kawan! Kalian pasti bisa._

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa sangat gugup sekaligus senang. Ah, akhirnya ia akan memiliki pria itu sepenuhnya. Ia mengenakan baju tidurnya yang paling seksi. Rambutnya ia biarkan terurai. Ia sudah sangat menantikan malam ini. Ia berbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil menunggu suaminya keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Yunho menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di dalam kamar mandi karena ia harus memberikan instruksi kepada anak buahnya. Ia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya. Rambutnya basah dan tangannya memegang tablet.

Jaejoong benar-benar mengagumi fisik suaminya itu. Ia teringat saat mereka pertama kali berjumpa. Suaminya itu masih keren seperti waktu itu. Ia memandang tablet di tangan suaminya. Mengapa Yunho membawa tablet ke kamar mandi?

Yunho merasa tidak perlu berpakaian setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia langsung naik ke atas tempat tidur. Sebelumnya ia meletakkan tabletnya terlebih dahulu di atas meja di samping tempat tidur, di sebelah ponselnya.

Tanpa ragu Yunho melemparkan handuknya. Ia kemudian menindih tubuh Jaejoong. Ia menatap mata wanita itu dalam-dalam.

Jaejoong gemetaran. Detak jantungnya sangat cepat. Ia merasa sangat gugup.

Yunho mencium wanita itu. Tangannya meraba-raba tubuh Jaejoong.

Akhirnya penantian Jaejoong berakhir. Ia akan menjadi seorang istri seutuhnya.

Yunho adalah tipe pemain yang tenang, tidak agresif, tetapi serangannya mematikan. Ia tidak hanya ditakuti oleh lawannya, tetapi juga dikagumi oleh lawannya. Caranya bermain selalu membuat lawannya terpana.

Malam ini pun ia bermain dengan tenang. Anggap saja ini adalah permainan yang seperti biasa ia mainkan. Serang titik terlemah lawanmu. Buat lawanmu bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu.

Permainan Yunho yang begitu lembut dan rapi bisa membuat Jaejoong gila. Sentuhan-sentuhan Yunho pada tubuhnya begitu lembut, tetapi intens. Selama ini ia selalu menerka-nerka seperti apa suaminya itu bermain di atas ranjang. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa tipe permainan Yunho seperti ini, lembut tetapi memabukkan.

Bagi Yunho semuanya harus diperhitungkan. Ia harus tahu karakter lawannya. Tiga bulan tinggal bersama Jaejoong sudah cukup baginya untuk mengenal karakter Jaejoong. Ia memang terkesan cuek dan tidak perhatian, tetapi ia sudah terbiasa menganalisis sifat orang. Jangankan orang yang tinggal bersamanya, pemain yang hanya ia jumpai di dunia _game_ saja bisa dianalisisnya. Itulah mengapa ia menjadi pemain yang sangat disegani. Namun, meskipun demikian, tetap saja baginya wanita adalah makhluk yang sulit untuk dimengerti. Oleh karena itu, ia lebih senang bergaul dengan teman-teman yang ia jumpai dalam permainan.

"Apa kau senang, Sayang?" Yunho masih bermain lambat. Ia mengirimkan rangsangan-rangsangan berupa sentuhan-sentuhan lembut.

"Hmm." Jaejoong hanya bisa menggumam. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali.

Yunho menanggalkan gaun tidur Jaejoong dengan perlahan. Ia tidak suka bermain dengan tergesa-gesa. Harus ada seni dalam setiap permainan yang ia mainkan.

Jaejoong tidak bisa berkutik. Ia serasa melayang di udara. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menggumam dan mendesah. Permainan lembut Yunho ternyata mematikan.

Yunho menyeringai. Ia sudah berhasil melumpuhkan lawannya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan semudah ini. Mungkin lawannya masih syok mendapatkan serangan darinya. Lawannya itu tidak menyangka bahwa serangan yang ia lancarkan akan seperti ini.

Jaejoong benar-benar dibuat melayang. Ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa Yunho sudah menelanjanginya. Ia baru tersadar saat ia merasakan tangan Yunho bermain-main di sekitar daerah pribadinya. Ia merasakan cairan mengalir deras di bawah sana.

Yunho mulai merasa nyaman dengan permainan barunya ini. Ia sudah mulai bisa membiasakan diri. Permainan ini ternyata mengasyikan juga. Mempermainkan lawan dan membuat lawan berada di bawah kendalinya adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Ia mulai bersemangat. Ia sudah melemahkan lawannya. Kini saatnya ia melancarkan serangan pamungkasnya.

Jaejoong berteriak dengan sangat keras saat Yunho melancarkan serangan tiba-tiba. Serangan yang diterimanya kali ini lebih dahsyat.

Senyuman Yunho semakin terkembang. Serangannya berhasil. Ia tidak bermain lembut lagi. Ia menyerang lawannya itu secara bertubi-tubi. Jaejoong harus tahu bahwa ia bukanlah pemain yang lemah.

Jaejoong terus mendesah dan berteriak. Rasanya benar-benar luar biasa. Ia memandang wajah suaminya. Ia melihat sosok keren yang ia lihat pada malam sebelumnya. Ia melihat sosok Yunho yang sedang bermain _game_ semalam. Suaminya itu terlihat paling keren saat bermain _game,_ memandang layar monitor dengan serius dan penuh antusiasme. Seringaian khas tersungging di wajah suaminya itu. _Ia benar-benar keren._ Ia semakin mengagumi suaminya itu. Entah mengapa ia bisa ditaklukkan oleh pria itu.

Yunho menjadi semakin bergairah. Ia mencoba untuk memanas-manasi lawannya agar permainan menjadi semakin seru. "Sayang, mengapa kau hanya diam dan pasrah saat aku melakukan semua ini kepadamu? Tidakkah kau ingin melakukan sesuatu kepadaku?"

Jaejoong merasa tertantang oleh ucapan Yunho. Ia menarik kepala suaminya itu dan mencium bibirnya. Oh, jadi Yunho menginginkan dirinya untuk lebih agresif? Baiklah, ia akan mengikuti permainan suaminya itu.

Suatu permainan akan menjadi sangat seru jika lawan yang dihadapi sangat kuat dan melakukan perlawanan. Itu menurut Yunho. Tidak semua pemain memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Ada juga tipe pemain yang lebih senang menghadapi lawan yang lemah dan mudah untuk dikalahkan. Bagi Yunho yang harus dinikmati adalah prosesnya, bukan hasilnya. Kemenangan bukanlah segalanya. Proses untuk mendapatkan kemenangan itu yang penting. Ia tetap akan merasa puas walaupun ia kalah jika pertandingannya berlangsung dengan sangat seru melawan lawan yang sangat kuat. Kekalahannya itu bisa ia jadikan pelajaran untuk menyusun strategi pada pertandingan selanjutnya.

Jaejoong adalah wanita yang agresif. Ia bisa mengimbangi permainan Yunho. Ia sangat bersemangat malam ini. Ia membalik keadaan. Kini ia berada di atas tubuh suaminya.

Yunho terkejut saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong menukar posisi mereka. _Ini menarik. Aku tidak boleh meremehkannya._ Ia menjadi lebih bersemangat menghadapi Jaejoong yang seperti ini. _Mungkin tidak apa-apa jika aku membiarkannya berada di atas angin sebentar. Aku ingin tahu cara bermainnya seperti apa._

Jaejoong kini mengendalikan permainan. Ia bergerak dengan lincah.

"Aah, kau hebat juga, Sayang!" Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong senang sebelum ia mengambil alih kembali permainan.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia terus bergerak tanpa lelah. Yunho memujinya. Itu artinya pria itu merasa puas atas pelayanannya.

Yunho merasakan gerakan Jaejoong semakin melambat. Wanita itu mulai kelelahan. Sepertinya ini adalah saat yang tepat baginya untuk kembali mengambil alih permainan. Ia pun kembali menindih wanitanya itu. "Giliranmu sudah selesai."

Jaejoong menjerit. Serangan yang diterimanya kali ini lebih cepat dan dahsyat.

"Berteriaklah yang keras, Sayang!" Yunho sudah akan menyelesaikan permainannya. Ia mempercepat temponya.

"Aah, Yunho!" Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan kenikmatannya. Luar biasa, malam ini sungguh luar biasa.

Yunho melancarkan serangan terakhirnya. Ia menyemburkan spermanya di dalam. Akhirnya ini selesai. Ia telah memenangkan permainan ini. Ia merasa sangat senang. Ini adalah kemenangan yang begitu indah. Rasanya melelahkan, tetapi menyenangkan.

Jaejoong memandang wajah suaminya. Cintanya kepada Yunho semakin besar. Ia rela mengorbankan apa pun, asalkan ia terus bisa seperti ini dengan pria itu.

Yunho sudah bisa menormalkan nafasnya. Ia menyeringai kepada wanita yang masih berada di bawahnya itu. "Bagaimana? Seru sekali, bukan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis. "Kau sangat luar biasa. Aku menyukainya."

"Lain kali aku akan menyajikan permainan yang lebih seru daripada ini. Kau pasti tidak akan kecewa," ucap Yunho dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Aku tidak sabar menantikannya." Jaejoong mengerling nakal.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah setelah bermain. Tidurlah!" ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong memeluk lengan Yunho. Ia ingin tidur dalam pelukan lelakinya itu.

Yunho menyelimuti wanitanya itu dan mencium kening Jaejoong. "Kau juga sangat luar biasa. Aku merasa sangat bangga kepadamu. Sekarang tidurlah! Aku akan menantikan permainan indahmu lagi."

.

.

.

Yunho tidak bisa bergerak. Jaejoong memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Ia mencoba untuk meraih ponselnya. Beberapa kali ponselnya itu bergetar saat ia sedang berada di tengah-tengah pertarungan melawan Jaejoong. Akan tetapi, ia tidak bisa menghentikan permainannya di tengah-tengah.

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Kita mengalami kekalahan besar malam ini. Strategi musuh benar-benar tidak terduga. Mereka bisa membaca rencana kita._

Raut wajah Yunho masih terlihat tenang. Ia merasa panas oleh kekalahan yang dialami oleh timnya, tetapi ia harus tetap berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Ia harus memikirkan strategi berikutnya untuk membalas kekalahan malam ini.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya. Suaminya tidak tidur di sebelahnya. Pria itu terjaga, memandang layar laptop dengan serius. Oh, betapa ia sangat menyukai ekspresi suaminya saat ini. "Sayang, mengapa kau tidak tidur? Apa kau tidak merasa lelah?"

Yunho sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Ia masih serius memandang ke arah layar laptopnya. "Ada yang masih harus kukerjakan. Kau kembalilah tidur!"

Jaejoong merasa suaminya sangat dingin. Ia mengintip layar laptop suaminya. Suaminya itu sedang membuka halaman _game online._ Suaminya itu ternyata masih memikirkan _game online_ usai bercinta dengannya. Jangan-jangan suaminya itu memikirkan _game online_ saat menyetubuhinya tadi. Ia ternyata belum bisa mengalahkan _game online_ di hati Yunho. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menjadi yang nomor satu di hati dan pikiran Yunho? Hati Yunho bagaikan _gym_ dalam permainan Pokemon Go. Ia harus mengambil alih Pokemon _gym_ dari kekuasaan lawan dan setelah itu ia harus mempertahankannya agar kekuasaannya tidak direbut oleh lawan.

.

.

.

"Sayang, apa kau punya waktu untuk mengajariku bermain _game?_ Bukankah kau pernah berjanji untuk mengajariku?" Jaejoong bergelayut manja di lengan suaminya.

Yunho sedang membereskan sisa-sisa kekalahan timnya semalam. Ia duduk di teras yang menghadap taman belakang. "Sebentar ya, Sayang! Aku harus membereskan ini terlebih dahulu."

Jaejoong tidak suka Yunho lebih memprioritaskan yang lain daripada dirinya. Namun, ia hanya menyimpannya sendiri. Setidaknya Yunho akan mengajarinya, walaupun itu nanti. Ya, nanti.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian Yunho baru selesai bermain. Ia mencari-cari Jaejoong di dalam rumah. Ia menemukan istrinya itu sedang menonton drama di televisi. "Bukankah kau ingin aku mengajarimu bermain? Aku bisa mengajarimu sekarang."

Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak berminat untuk bermain _game._ Ia merasa sangat malas. Ia harus melakukan ini demi bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Yunho.

Dengan sabar Yunho menjelaskan aturan permainannya kepada Jaejoong. Ia sangat senang mengajari pemain baru.

Jaejoong berusaha memahami semua yang dijelaskan Yunho. Tidak ada yang menarik dari hal yang dijelaskan oleh Yunho. Satu-satunya yang menarik adalah orang yang menjelaskannya.

Jaejoong pun kemudian membuat akun untuk bermain. Nama akunnya adalah 'mjjeje'.

"Karena kau baru mulai bermain, levelmu masih rendah. Kau hanya bisa bermain melawan pemain lain yang levelnya masih rendah juga," ujar Yunho.

"Jadi, aku tidak bisa bermain denganmu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum. "Untuk saat ini belum. Jika kau terus menang melawan pemain lain, levelmu akan naik. Suatu saat kau akan bisa bermain bersamaku atau melawanku."

Jaejoong cemberut. Ini benar-benar tidak mudah. Bagaimana ia bisa bermain satu tim dengan suaminya itu? Melawan pemain lain yang levelnya rendah saja belum tentu ia akan menang. Bagaimana ia bisa naik tingkat?

.

.

.

Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong marah-marah di depan layar komputer. Istrinya itu merasa kesal karena terus-menerus kalah dari pemain lain. Menurutnya ekspresi Jaejoong sangat lucu. Ia pun kemudian menghampiri istrinya itu. "Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mahir memainkannya?"

Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho. "Aku kesal. Mereka membuliku." Ia terlihat frustasi.

Yunho terkekeh. "Teruslah berusaha! Aku akan menunggumu di level yang lebih tinggi." Ia kemudian memberikan beberapa tips kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menjadi semakin kesal karena Yunho menertawakannya. "Bagaimana jika kau memainkan akunku sampai levelnya cukup untuk bermain bersamamu?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Kau harus berusaha sendiri untuk menaikkan levelmu. Semakin tinggi levelnya, tingkat kesulitan juga menjadi lebih tinggi."

Jaejoong ingin menyerah. Ia tidak akan sanggup untuk meraih level yang tinggi demi bermain dengan suaminya itu. Belum sehari ia sudah menonaktifkan akunnya itu.

Yunho cukup kecewa karena Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain. Istrinya itu ternyata tidak cukup kuat mental dalam menghadapi tekanan dari pemain lain.

.

.

.

Permainan yang dimainkan oleh Yunho bertambah satu. Secara rutin ia memainkan permainan barunya itu. Jika ia tahu bahwa permainan ini seru, mungkin ia akan memainkannya sejak awal ia menikah dengan Jaejoong. Permainan ini juga menjadi seru berkat lawan mainnya juga. Strategi yang mereka gunakan bisa berganti sesuai keinginan mereka. Kadang satu putaran tidak cukup bagi mereka. Mereka bisa bermain beberapa putaran dalam sekali bermain.

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Intensitas bermainmu berkurang. Apa akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk?_

 **King U-know:**

 _Aku memainkan permainan lain yang juga menyenangkan._

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Permainan apa itu? Aku menjadi penasaran._

 **King U-know:**

 _Aku tidak akan memberi tahu kalian._

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Mengapa? Bukankah mengasyikan jika kita bisa bermain satu tim lagi di permainan lain?_

 **King U-know:**

 _Yang kumainkan ini permainan satu lawan satu._

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Kau mencurigakan._

 **King U-know:**

 _Hahaha!_

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Apa kau akan berhenti bermain bersama kami?_

 **King U-know:**

 _Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku sangat menyukai permainan ini. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya begitu saja. Aku juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan kalian begitu saja. Kalian sudah seperti saudaraku, meskipun kita tidak pernah bertemu di dunia nyata._

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Bisa saja kita menjadi musuh dalam permainan lain._

 **King U-know:**

 _Hahaha! Ya, begitulah permainan. Kita bisa menjadi musuh di tempat lain, tetapi di sini kita harus bekerja sama dengan kompak._

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Suatu saat nanti kita harus bertemu. Aku penasaran orang seperti apa kalian di dunia nyata._

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa senang karena hubungannya dengan Yunho menjadi lebih baik. Ia sudah menjadi istri sungguhan. Oh, betapa senangnya! Meskipun hubungannya dengan sang suami mengalami peningkatan, tetapi Yunho masih lebih mencintai _game online_ daripada dirinya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho, Jaejoong membuat akun _game_ baru. Ia menggunakan nama 'bornfreeonekiss' sebagai nama akun barunya. Ia bermain saat Yunho tak ada di rumah. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia tetap menjadi sasaran empuk pemain lain. Namun, sekarang ia tidak mempunyai beban seperti sebelumnya. Setidaknya Yunho tidak akan tahu betapa payah dirinya saat bermain. Yunho tidak akan menertawakannya lagi.

Jaejoong bermain diam-diam selama kurang lebih dua bulan. Ia mempelajari banyak hal selama dua bulan tersebut. Ia juga bertemu dengan rekan setim yang baik. Rekan-rekan setimnya itu banyak membantunya, sehingga perlahan ia bisa memenangkan pertandingan dan levelnya mulai naik. Rekan-rekan setimnya tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang wanita, seorang ibu rumah tangga.

Jaejoong mulai terbiasa bermain. Ia sudah tahu apa saja yang harus ia lakukan untuk memenangkan pertandingan. Mungkin keinginannya untuk bertemu Yunho di level atas tidaklah mustahil.

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Ada pemain baru yang menjadi topik pembicaraan. Namanya_ _ **bornfreeonekiss.**_

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Siapa dia? Namanya norak sekali. Hahaha!_

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Ia baru mendaftar dua bulan yang lalu. Levelnya naik dengan sangat cepat. Sebentar lagi mungkin kita bisa bertemu dengannya dalam sebuah pertandingan._

 _Hey, Yunho! Bagaimana pendapatmu?_

 **King U-know:**

 _Ia bukanlah ancaman bagi kita. Kalian tenang saja._

Yunho mengatakan hal itu agar teman-temannya tetap tenang. Tidak ada satu pun pemain yang bisa diremehkan. Ia tetap harus waspada. Diam-diam ia mengawasi pemain baru itu, bahkan sebelum Changmin memberitahunya.

Yunho merasa bahwa pemain baru itu sangat menarik. Cara bermain pemain baru itu sangat menarik. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ada pemain yang bermain dengan gaya seperti itu. Ia menganalisis statistik permainan pemain baru itu.

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Apa mungkin ia adalah pemain lama yang membuat akun baru?_

 **King U-know:**

 _Bukan. Cara bermainnya sangat unik. Aku belum pernah menemukan pemain yang bermain seperti dia._

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Mungkin ia bermain jauh sebelum dirimu. Jika itu benar, kau harus berhati-hati, Yunho!_

 **King U-know:**

 _Hahaha!_

Mungkin saja apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya itu benar. Yunho merasa gugup sekaligus bersemangat. Ia akan merasa terhormat bisa menghadapi pemain legendaris, jika memang itu benar.

.

.

.

Baru kali ini Jaejoong bergaul dengan para lelaki dan ia adalah satu-satunya wanita di sana, meskipun hanya di dunia maya. Terkadang ia harus menyaksikan obrolan mereka tentang wanita. Kadang-kadang obrolan mereka sangat vulgar. Ia merasa jijik, tetapi dengan begitu ia bisa tahu apa yang kebanyakan pria pikirkan tentang wanita. Jika mereka tahu bahwa ada seorang wanita di antara mereka, mungkin mereka tidak akan bisa sebebas itu mengobrol. Ia menjadi penasaran apa saja yang Yunho bicarakan dengan teman-temannya di dunia maya.

Akhirnya Jaejoong bisa juga meraih level yang cukup tinggi untuk bisa bertemu dengan King U-know, pemain yang sangat ditakuti. Ia sudah siap untuk bertemu suaminya itu di dunia maya. Ia pun mengubah namanya menjadi 'King U-know's Queen'.

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Hahaha! Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik._

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Apa itu?_

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Pasti pemain yang bernama_ _ **King U-know's Queen.**_

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Ah, mengapa kau selalu tahu lebih dulu daripada aku?_

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Itu adalah_ _ **bornfreeonekiss.**_ _Ia mengganti namanya._

 **King U-know:**

 _Apa?_

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Hahaha! Sepertinya kau mempunyai penggemar._

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Bukankah Yunho sudah mempunyai banyak penggemar sejak dulu?_

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Yang ini sangat fanatik. Hahaha!_

 _Junsu, ke mana saja kau? Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang muncul._

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Aku sibuk berkencan dengan pacar baruku. Eu kyang-kyang!_

 _Seharusnya kalian juga mencari pacar. Jangan bermain terus! Jika kalian sudah tua, tidak akan ada yang mau dengan kalian._

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Aku tidak sempat mencari pacar. Andaikan ada gadis cantik yang bermain di sini, pasti akan kudekati. Huhuhu!_

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Sepertinya_ _ **King U-know's Queen**_ _itu perempuan. Kau bisa mengincarnya, Min._

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Ia milik pemimpin kita. Apa kau tidak lihat namanya? Pemain sepertiku tidak akan mempunyai peluang untuk menang bersaing dengan pemimpin kita._

 **King U-know:**

 _Aku tidak berminat. Kau ambil saja._

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Yang ia inginkan adalah kau, bukan aku._

.

.

.

Yunho benar-benar penasaran dengan pemain baru itu. Mengapa pemain baru itu mengganti nama seperti itu? Apakah pemain baru itu sedang mengincarnya? Ia harus ekstra hati-hati mulai sekarang.

Jaejoong lagi-lagi menjadi bahan pembicaraan di dunia _game_ karena namanya yang kontroversial. Sudah beberapa orang mengiriminya pesan untuk menanyakan hal tersebut. Ia malas meladeni mereka dan memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan mereka.

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Hai! Bolehkah aku berkenalan denganmu? Aku satu tim dengan_ _ **King U-know.**_

Tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengabaikan pesan yang satu ini. Orang itu bisa membawanya lebih dekat kepada King U-know.

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Hai!_

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Siapa kau? Mengapa kau menggunakan nama itu?_

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Aku adalah istri_ _ **King U-know.**_

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Hahaha! Kau lucu sekali. Aku bertanya dengan serius._

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Aku juga menjawab dengan serius._

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Oh, baiklah. Kita ganti topik. Apa tujuanmu? Apakah kau ingin bermain melawan Yunho atau ingin bermain satu tim dengannya?_

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Yang mana saja, asalkan aku bisa bertemu dengannya._

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Hmm, sepertinya kau adalah penggemar beratnya. Aku tidak tega melawan wanita. Jadi, lebih baik kau bergabung ke dalam tim kami saja. Bagaimana? Apa kau mau?_

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Benarkah? Apa kau serius? Tentu saja aku mau._

Jaejoong merasa senang karena ia bisa satu tim dengan Yunho. Akhirnya, keinginannya akan terwujud. Ia akan bermain bersama Yunho, menghabiskan waktu bersama.

.

.

.

Yunho merasa heran melihat istrinya itu senyum-senyum sendiri. "Kau kenapa?"

Jaejoong tersenyum semakin lebar. "Hari ini aku merasa senang sekali."

"Apa yang membuatmu senang?" Yunho bertanya dengan raut wajahnya yang datar seperti biasa.

Jaejoong terdiam. Apakah ia harus memberi tahu Yunho? Bagaimana jika Yunho tidak menyukainya? Bagaimana jika Yunho marah? "Ah, tidak apa-apa." Ia memutuskan untuk tidak memberi tahu suaminya, mungkin lain kali.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Ia merasa penasaran. "Apa kau hamil?"

Jaejoong tidak mengira bahwa Yunho berpikir sejauh itu. Apa suaminya itu sudah ingin mempunyai seorang anak? Tidak terasa sudah hampir setahun mereka menikah. "Tidak, belum."

"Oh," komentar Yunho.

"Apa kau ingin segera mempunyai anak?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak merasa harus terburu-buru. Akan tetapi, mungkin orang tuaku sudah ingin menimang cucu," jawab Yunho. "Apa kau sudah ingin punya anak?"

Tentu saja Jaejoong menginginkannya. Ia berharap suaminya akan berubah jika seorang anak hadir dalam perkawinan mereka. Yunho pasti akan memprioritaskan anaknya daripada _game,_ bukan? Ia pun mengangguk.

Sebenarnya Yunho belum siap untuk menjadi seorang ayah. Ia baru belajar untuk menjadi seorang suami. Namun, ia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong marah. Istrinya itu bisa membuatnya stres jika sedang marah. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

Yunho marah kepada Changmin karena tanpa seizinnya Changmin memasukkan anggota baru ke dalam tim mereka, terlebih lagi pemain itu adalah pemain yang menurut kabar merupakan penggemar fanatiknya. Namun, Yunho tidak bisa terus marah kepada Changmin. Itu bisa merusak kekompakan tim mereka.

Masuknya anggota baru membuat Yunho harus menyusun strategi baru. Ia membagi tugas untuk anak buahnya.

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Halo, semuanya! Salam kenal._

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Hai, Cantik! Perkenalkan aku Micky. Siapa namamu?_

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Panggil saja aku 'J'._

Yunho tidak ikut bergabung menyapa anggota barunya itu. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan bergabungnya anggota baru tersebut.

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Pemimpin kalian itu pendiam ya. Mengapa ia jarang mengobrol?_

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Mungkin ia malu karena ada kau di sini. Hahaha!_

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Apa ia tidak menyukai kehadiranku di sini? Apa ia tidak suka aku bergabung dengan tim kalian?_

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Tidak, bukan begitu. Ia pemalu. Tentu saja ia tidak keberatan kau bergabung di sini._

Changmin merasa tidak enak kepada keduanya karena ia memasukkan anggota baru tanpa seizin Yunho. Ia telah menyalahgunakan kepercayaan Yunho yang mengangkatnya menjadi wakil ketua.

 **King U-know:**

 _Tidak, aku sama sekali bukan pemalu._

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Akhirnya aku bisa berbicara denganmu. Aku sangat mengidolakanmu._

 **King U-know:**

 _Oh._

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Mengapa responmu sangat dingin? Apa kau memang seperti ini di dunia nyata?_

 **King U-know:**

 _Maaf._

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Aku masih pemula. Maukah kau mengajariku? Aku ingin bisa sehebat dirimu._

 **King U-know:**

 _Kau pasti bohong. Tidak mungkin kau seorang pemula. Permainanmu tidak terlihat seperti permainan seorang pemula._

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Apa kau mengawasiku? Ah, senangnya kau memperhatikanku._

Yunho tertangkap basah. Ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan anggota baru itu. Ia memilih untuk keluar dari permainan.

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Halo?_

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Sepertinya ia melarikan diri karena kau akhirnya tahu bahwa ia memperhatikanmu._

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Seorang pemain tangguh yang disegani semua lawan ternyata bisa melarikan diri juga. Hahaha!_

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Aku pusing melihat nama kalian berdua._

.

.

.

Baru kali ini Yunho merasa tidak nyaman bermain _game._ Mungkin ia harus rehat sejenak dan lebih fokus pada kehidupannya di dunia nyata. Istrinya menginginkan seorang anak. Mungkin sebaiknya ia berkonsentrasi pada tujuan tersebut.

Sepulang bekerja Yunho tidak langsung pergi ke ruang kerjanya. Setelah mengganti pakaian, ia membantu istrinya menata makanan di meja makan.

Jaejoong merasa senang sekali. Ini pertama kalinya Yunho membantunya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Sayang, nanti malam kita 'main' ya." Yunho memberi kode kepada istrinya.

Main? Main apa yang Yunho maksud? Jaejoong sedikit kebingungan. Apa suaminya tahu bahwa ia bermain _game?_ "Ma... main apa?" Ia gugup karena takut ketahuan.

Yunho terkekeh. Mengapa sekarang istrinya itu pura-pura tidak mengerti, padahal biasanya ganas? "Main apa lagi? Tentu saja yang seperti biasa." Ia mengedipkan matanya.

Jaejoong merasa syok. Jadi, Yunho tahu bahwa ia bermain _game?_ "Ma... maaf."

Yunho tidak mengerti mengapa istrinya itu meminta maaf. Apakah Jaejoong tidak mau menerima ajakannya? "Apa kau sedang datang bulan?"

"Hah?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti mengapa Yunho menanyakan hal itu.

"Bukankah kau ingin punya anak?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Akhirnya Jaejoong mengerti maksud suaminya itu. Ia merasa lega. "Aah, maaf aku salah menangkap maksudmu tadi. Tentu saja, malam ini aku siap." Akhir-akhir ini banyak hal yang membuatnya bahagia.

.

.

.

Sebelum mulai bermain dengan istrinya, Yunho menyempatkan diri untuk login ke dalam permainan. Ia hanya ingin memberi tahu rekan-rekannya bahwa ia tidak bisa bermain malam ini.

 **King U-know:**

 _Teman-teman, maaf malam ini aku tidak bisa main. Ada urusan yang sangat penting._

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Aku juga._

Keduanya keluar dari dunia permainan sebelum yang lainnya membalas pesan mereka.

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Kalian berdua mencurigakan._

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Mungkin mereka janji bertemu di dunia nyata. Cinta bisa bersemi di mana saja. Hahaha!_

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Dasar Yunho! Di depan kita bersikap dingin dan malu-malu, ternyata di belakang..._

.

.

.

Rumah tangga Yunho dan Jaejoong menjadi semakin harmonis. Yunho mulai mengurangi intensitasnya bermain _game._ Ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi seorang ayah.

Anak buah Yunho mulai mencurigai pemimpin mereka dan anggota baru mereka. Keduanya sibuk pada saat bersamaan. Jangan-jangan keduanya sudah berkencan di dunia nyata.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya, Changmin menelepon ponsel Yunho pada malam hari. Yunho agak lama mengangkat telepon darinya. Sekilas juga ia mendengar suara desahan wanita. Ia menjadi semakin berpikir yang bukan-bukan. "Mereka tidak sekedar berkencan, tetapi sudah melakukan hal itu."

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Ternyata mereka benar-benar bertemu di dunia nyata dan melakukan hal itu._

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Melakukan apa?_

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Itu, hal yang dilakukan oleh seorang pria dan seorang wanita, berdua, pada malam hari._

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Apa itu? Aku tidak mengerti. Katakan saja apa itu secara langsung! Kau membuatku bingung._

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Junsu, kau memang tidak tahu atau berpura-pura tidak tahu?_

 _Memangnya kau tidak pernah melakukannya dengan kekasihmu?_

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Melakukan apa? Mana kutahu?_

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Grrrrrr! Lama-lama kau membuatku kesal._

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Hahaha!_

 _Sudah, jangan bertengkar! Ini salahku. Seharusnya aku menyebutkannya secara langsung._

 _Yunho dan J bertemu di dunia nyata dan berhubungan sex._

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Oh my God, Sun!_

 _Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apa kau mengintip mereka?_

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Aku menelepon Yunho malam-malam. Ia lama sekali mengangkat telepon dariku dan aku mendengar suara desahan wanita._

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Aku tidak menyangka bahwa cinta benar-benar bisa bersemi di dunia game._

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Menurutku itu bagus. Yunho adalah orang yang kaku. Semoga saja ia bisa berubah menjadi lebih luwes. Aku turut berbahagia untuk mereka._

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Aku justru mengkhawatirkan J. Kita semua tahu bahwa Yunho adalah pria yang sangat dingin. Selama ini ia tidak pernah bergabung jika kita membicarakan wanita. Aku takut Yunho membuat J kecewa dan meninggalkannya._

 _Aku takut Yunho hanya menjadikan J sebagai mainan saja._

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Kita jodohkan saja mereka. Kita goda mereka habis-habisan. Hahaha!_

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Boleh juga idemu._

.

.

.

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Ke mana kalian berdua semalam? Mengapa tidak online?_

 **King U-know:**

 _Maaf, aku sibuk._

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Ah, kalian pasti menghabiskan malam berdua. Hahaha!_

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Hehehe. Aku jadi malu._

Changmin, Micky, dan Junsu habis-habisan menggoda Yunho dan J. Jaejoong tampak malu-malu dan senang digoda mengenai hubungannya dengan Yunho, sedangkan Yunho merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi respon pemain baru itu seperti menyiram bensin ke bara api. Ia merasa canggung menghadapinya. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidak merespon candaan mereka.

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _J, sejak kapan kau mulai menyukai Yunho?_

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Sudah lebih dari setahun._

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Aah, sudah cukup lama juga ternyata._

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Selamat! Akhirnya impianmu menjadi kenyataan. Akhirnya kau bisa bermain di tim yang sama dengannya._

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Hehehe. Ya, akhirnya._

 _Uhm, ia tidak pernah menanggapi obrolan dariku. Apa ia tidak senang dengan perkataanku?_

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Ia pemalu, tetapi tidak mau mengaku._

 _Kau ajak saja ia mengobrol secara pribadi._

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Uhm, bagaimana jika ia marah dan mengabaikanku?_

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Ada kami yang akan membelamu. Hahaha!_

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Micky, memangnya kau berani menghadapi Yunho, pemimpin kita yang hebat?_

 _Dengan sekejap ia akan menghabisimu dan melemparmu ke level terendah._

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Hahaha!_

 _Tentu saja._

 _Hahaha!_

 _Tidak. Hahaha!_

Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk mengirim pesan pribadi kepada akun Yunho. Ia ingin mengenal jauh karakter suaminya itu di dalam _game._

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Hai!_

 _Apakah pesanku ini mengganggumu?_

 **King U-know:**

 _Tidak, sama sekali tidak mengganggu._

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Apa kau marah kepadaku? Kau tidak pernah ikut mengobrol dengan yang lainnya jika ada aku._

 **King U-know:**

 _Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak marah. Mengapa aku harus marah?_

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman karena mereka menggoda kita._

 **King U-know:**

 _Tidak, itu biasa. Mereka memang biasa bercanda seperti itu._

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Sungguh?_

 **King U-know:**

 _Ya._

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Benarkah? Apa kau serius?_

 **King U-know:**

 _Hmm._

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Ah, senangnya!_

Obrolan mereka berlanjut terus mulai saat itu. Jaejoong memang banyak bicara dan Yunho sedikit bicara. Namun, mereka berdua sama-sama menikmati obrolan tersebut. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, kecuali identitas mereka di dunia nyata.

Untuk pertama kalinya Yunho merasa nyaman mengobrol dengan seorang wanita, entah mengapa, padahal obrolan mereka biasa saja. Hmm, mungkin karena yang mereka bicarakan seputar _game._ Ia merasa bahwa J bisa memahami dirinya, tidak seperti wanita pada umumnya.

Yunho merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar setiap ia mengobrol dengan J. Ia mulai memikirkan dan membayangkan sosok J itu. Seperti apa sosok perempuan itu di dunia nyata?

Yunho tertegun. Mengapa ia merasakan perasaan seperti itu? Apakah ia menyukai J? Tiba-tiba ia merasa sedih. Ia sudah punya istri, yaitu Jaejoong.

Yunho merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Namun, cintanya itu harus kandas begitu saja. Ia menemukan cintanya saat sudah ada seseorang di sisinya. Mengapa J hadir terlambat dalam hidupnya? Ia menyesali hal itu, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat. Ini adalah permainan takdir. Ia dan J tidak bisa bersama.

Mencintai seseorang yang tak pernah kau lihat sebelumnya, hal itu sangat konyol, bukan? Mungkin J tidak secantik Jaejoong, tidak sesempurna Jaejoong. Namun, J bisa mengerti dirinya. Itulah wanita yang dibutuhkan oleh seorang pria, wanita yang bisa memahaminya, bukan yang menuntut untuk dimengerti tetapi tidak mengatakan apa maunya dengan jelas. Yunho menemukan sosok wanita idamannya pada diri J.

Yunho sadar bahwa ia tidak boleh mencintai J. Cintanya harus untuk Jaejoong. Istrinya itulah yang mempunyai hak secara penuh atas dirinya, bukan wanita lain.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasakan perubahan pada diri suaminya. Pria itu menjadi suka melamun. Ia mulai khawatir. "Sayang, ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini? Apakah ada masalah?"

Yunho memaksakan senyumannya. "Tidak. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Jaejoong tahu bahwa suaminya itu berbohong. Ia merasa sangat cemas. Ia pun mencoba mencari tahu melalui teman-temannya di dunia _game,_ tetapi tampaknya tidak ada masalah. _Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku._

.

.

.

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Teman-teman, minggu depan aku akan datang ke Korea. Ayo kita bertemu!_

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Wah, akhirnya kau pulang juga ke tanah airmu! Ayo kita bertemu!_

Yunho merasa gugup. Mungkin ia akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan J di dunia nyata jika tim mereka mengadakan 'kopi darat'.

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Uhm, bolehkah aku membawa kekasihku?_

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Tentu saja boleh. Yang sudah mempunyai pasangan, silakan bawa pasangan kalian._

 _Yunho dan J, kalian juga harus datang ya!_

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Uhm, aku tidak tahu._

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Mengapa, J? Kami semua akan datang, termasuk Yunho. Rasanya tim kita tidak lengkap jika kau tidak datang. Benar kan, Yunho?_

 **King U-know:**

 _Ya._

Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak bisa datang. Ia akan bertemu dengan Yunho di sana sebagai J. Sampai sekarang ia belum juga memberi tahu suaminya itu bahwa ia bermain sebagai J. Ah, jika Yunho datang pada pertemuan tersebut, ia juga pasti akan diajak, bukan? Bukankah Changmin mengatakan bahwa yang mempunyai pasangan boleh membawa pasangannya. Ia masih bisa bertemu teman-temannya di dunia _game,_ meskipun sebagai istri Yunho.

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Jika kau ada kesempatan, datang saja, J._

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Aku akan mempertimbangkannya._

.

.

.

Yunho merasa bingung. Apakah ia harus mengajak Jaejoong untuk datang ke pertemuan itu? Mungkin Jaejoong tidak akan suka bertemu dengan mereka. Jaejoong tidak suka bermain _game_ dan sepertinya tidak akan cocok dengan teman-temannya, lagipula di sana ada J. Ia bingung harus bagaimana jika kedua wanita itu bertemu. Ia sangat penasaran ingin bertemu dengan J. Ya, sebaiknya ia tidak mengajak istrinya itu. Kehadiran Jaejoong akan membuat teman-temannya merasa tidak nyaman, terutama J. Semua anggota tim tahu bagaimana J sangat terobsesi kepadanya.

Jaejoong menanti-nanti Yunho untuk mengajaknya ke pertemuan itu, tetapi Yunho belum mengatakan apa pun, padahal pertemuannya esok hari. "Sayang, apakah kau ada acara besok?" Ia mencoba mengingatkan. Mungkin saja suaminya itu lupa.

Yunho bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya. "Besok aku akan ada janji untuk bertemu teman-temanku."

"Siapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Err... teman," jawab Yunho dengan gugup.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Teman yang mana maksudku."

"Teman biasa. Semuanya lelaki. Kau jangan khawatir." Yunho tidak ingin Jaejoong bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

Jaejoong tidak mengerti mengapa Yunho berbohong kepadanya. Itu artinya Yunho tidak akan mengajaknya. "Bolehkah aku ikut? Aku juga ingin berkenalan dengan teman-temanmu. Tidak ada satu pun temanmu yang kukenal."

Yunho berpikir cukup lama. Ia sudah terlanjur mengatakan bahwa semua teman yang akan ia temui besok adalah laki-laki. Bagaimana jika J benar-benar datang? "Hmm, aku tidak tahu apakah teman-temanku akan keberatan atau tidak."

"Teman-temanmu pasti tidak akan keberatan. Aku tidak akan mengganggu. Setelah berkenalan dengan mereka, aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu dengan mereka." Jaejoong membujuk suaminya.

"Hmm, baiklah," ujar Yunho pada akhirnya. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong curiga.

.

.

.

Yunho merasa sangat gugup. Besok ia akan bertemu dengan J. Ia sampai tidak bisa tidur. Apakah ia akan tetap menyukai wanita itu jika ia melihat sosok wanita itu di dunia nyata? Bagaimana jika J jelek atau mempunyai cacat fisik? Mungkin itu tidak berpengaruh baginya. Cintanya tidak berdasarkan fisik. Ia mempunyai istri yang sangat sempurna secara fisik, tetapi ia justru tertarik kepada seseorang yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya hanya karena ia merasa nyaman berkomunikasi dengan wanita itu. Apakah selama ini ia berselingkuh dari Jaejoong? Ia hanya mengobrol dengan J, tidak lebih, tetapi perasaannya tumbuh kepada J. Wanita itu sangat memahami dirinya.

Yunho melihat J sedang _online._ Ia menyapa rekan setimnya itu.

 **King U-know:**

 _Sedang apa kau belum tidur?_

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Sedang menunggumu untuk menyapaku. Hehehe._

Yunho merasa yakin bahwa J juga menyukainya. Ia takut mengecewakan wanita itu. Besok ia akan mengenalkan istrinya kepada teman-temannya. Bagaimana perasaan J nanti?

 **King U-know:**

 _Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku atau hanya bercanda?_

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Tentu saja aku serius. Aku sangat menyukaimu, bahkan mencintaimu._

Nafas Yunho terasa berat. Ia berharap ini hanya lelucon. Ia berharap karakter J tidak nyata. Ia sudah siap untuk merasakan patah hati karena tidak bisa bersatu dengan J, tetapi ia tidak ingin J juga mengalami patah hati. Mengetahui seseorang yang ia cintai bersedih rasanya lebih menyakitkan daripada menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak berjodoh.

 **King U-know:**

 _J, aku tidaklah nyata. Kau tidak boleh menyukaiku. Kau boleh mengagumi permainanku, tetapi kau tidak boleh menyukai pribadiku._

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Mengapa tidak boleh?_

 **King U-know:**

 _Karena kau akan kecewa._

 _Aku mempunyai istri, J._

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Aku tahu._

 **King U-know:**

 _Lalu mengapa kau masih menyukaiku? Tidakkah kau merasa sakit hati?_

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Istrimu itu adalah aku. Hehehe._

 **King U-know:**

 _J, aku serius. Aku mempunyai istri di dunia nyata. Besok aku akan membawanya ke pertemuan tim kita._

Baterai ponsel Jaejoong sudah menipis. Ia harus segera keluar dari permainan dan mengisi ulang baterai ponselnya. Ia tidak membalas pesan dari Yunho lagi.

Yunho tidak mendapatkan balasan dari J. Wanita itu pasti kecewa dan marah kepadanya. Biarlah seperti itu. Mereka memang tidak berjodoh. J pasti akan menemukan jodohnya sendiri, yang tentu saja lebih baik daripada dirinya. Mungkin J akan berhenti main _game._ Mungkin lebih baik seperti itu.

.

.

.

Changmin, Micky, dan Junsu sudah sampai di tempat pertemuan mereka. Mereka bertemu di sebuah kafe.

"Junsu, mengapa kau tidak jadi membawa kekasihmu?" tanya Changmin.

"Ia tidak mau ikut. Ia takut kita hanya akan membicarakan _game_ dan menganggapnya tidak ada," jawab Junsu. Ia adalah orang yang sangat lucu di dunia nyata. "Kalian juga mengapa sendirian? Kalian pasti tidak punya pacar. Hahaha!"

"Hey, ada yang datang! Mungkin itu Yunho." Micky alias Yoochun memberi tahu kedua temannya. Ia melihat seorang pria memakai kaus polo berwarna merah, menggandeng wanita cantik bergaun merah juga. Mereka memang memakai _dress code_ merah agar mudah dikenali.

"Mungkin wanita yang bersamanya itu J. Wanita itu juga memakai baju merah," ujar Junsu.

"Wah, ternyata J teman kita itu cantik sekali!" Changmin terpana melihat wanita bergaun merah itu. "Jika aku tahu bahwa ia secantik itu, pasti aku tidak akan membiarkan Yunho untuk memilikinya."

Yunho melihat tiga orang pria berbaju merah duduk di sudut kafe. Ia menghampiri mereka dengan menggandeng istrinya. "Apakah kalian Changmin, Micky, dan Junsu?"

"Yunho!" Ketiganya langsung memeluk Yunho. Akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu dengan pemimpin mereka yang merupakan pemain legendaris. Setelah mereka melepaskan Yunho, pandangan mereka tertuju kepada wanita cantik yang datang bersama Yunho. "Yang ini pasti..."

"Perkenalkan ini adalah istriku, Jaejoong." Yunho mengenalkan Jaejoong kepada teman-temannya.

Istri? Changmin, Micky, dan Junsu tidak pernah tahu bahwa Yunho sudah menikah. Lalu bagaimana dengan J?

Suasana seketika menjadi sangat canggung. Ketiga anak buah Yunho tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho tega mempermainkan perasaan J. Jika Yunho sudah beristri, seharusnya pria itu jangan memberi harapan kepada J dan mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Mereka merasa prihatin kepada J. Apa yang akan terjadi jika J datang? Wanita itu pasti sangat syok dan patah hati. Mereka takut J akan bunuh diri.

Jaejoong memang senang berbicara. Ia banyak berbicara kepada teman-teman suaminya itu. Ialah yang menguasai pembicaraan. Keempat pria itu hanya bicara seperlunya. Aneh sekali, padahal mereka sering bercanda saat main _game._ Sifat mereka sangat berbeda di dunia maya.

Changmin, Micky, dan Junsu tidak bisa tenang. Mereka khawatir jika J datang. Semoga saja wanita itu tidak jadi datang. Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa menikmati pertemuan mereka ini karena kehadiran istri Yunho, padahal mereka sudah berencana untuk menggoda Yunho dan J.

.

.

.

J benar-benar tidak datang pada pertemuan timnya. Changmin merasa bersyukur akan hal itu. Ia tidak akan tega melihat hati wanita itu hancur karena melihat Yunho dan sang istri. Sesampainya di rumah ia menelepon Yunho. "Yunho, apakah istrimu itu sedang bersamamu?

 _"Tidak, ia sedang membuat teh di dapur. Ada apa, Min?"_

Changmin sangat marah kepada Yunho. Sejak tadi ia menahan amarahnya. "Yunho, teganya kau berbuat kejam kepada J. Ternyata kau sudah beristri. Tidak seharusnya kau mempermainkan perasaan J. Ia benar-benar menyukaimu. Untung saja ia tidak jadi datang hari ini. Jika ia datang, aku tak akan bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi."

 _"Ia tidak datang karena ia tahu bahwa aku akan datang bersama istriku. Semalam aku sudah memberi tahunya."_

"Tega sekali kau, Yun! Seharusnya sejak awal kau berterus terang bahwa kau sudah menikah. Jika kami tahu, kami tidak akan berusaha untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua." Changmin merasa sangat bersalah kepada J karena ialah yang memasukkan J ke dalam tim.

 _"Maafkan aku! Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Kupikir J hanya bercanda. Kupikir ia tidak benar-benar menyukaiku. Aku sangat menyesal, Min. Seharusnya aku bersikap tegas sejak awal. Jika aku bersikap tegas, tidak akan ada korban dalam permainan ini. Aku sendiri bahkan terperosok di dalamnya. Aku jatuh cinta kepada J."_

.

.

.

"Yunnie Sayang, kau di mana? Tehnya sudah jadi." Jaejoong mencari-cari suaminya.

"Aku jatuh cinta kepada J. Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku sudah memiliki Jaejoong di sisiku."

Tangan Jaejoong bergetar memegang teko berisi teh panas. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"J adalah cinta pertamaku. Aku tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Andaikan saja J hadir lebih awal ke dalam hidupku, sebelum aku menikahi Jaejoong."

Hati Jaejoong berdenyut sakit. Jadi, selama ini Yunho tidak pernah mencintainya? Jadi, Yunho menyesal telah menikah dengannya? Jadi, yang Yunho cintai adalah J, bukan dirinya?

Prang!

Yunho terkejut mendengar suara barang pecah belah jatuh ke lantai. Ia melihat Jaejoong menatap dirinya sambil menangis. Pecahan teko kaca berserakan di lantai. Istrinya itu pasti sudah mendengar percakapannya dengan Changmin di telepon. "Jaejoong." Ia berusaha mendekati Jaejoong, tetapi terhalang oleh pecahan kaca.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Jaejoong. Nafasnya terasa sesak. Hatinya sakit sekali.

"Sayang, kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku!" Yunho tidak peduli bahwa pecahan kaca berserakan di lantai. Ia tetap melangkah.

"Kubilang jangan mendekat!" Jaejoong berteriak lebih keras lagi. "Kau menyakiti hatiku."

Yunho tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya kepada Jaejoong. Ia memang tergoda dan jatuh cinta kepada wanita lain, tetapi ia tidak berniat untuk berselingkuh dari istrinya. Perasaan itu muncul tiba-tiba dan ia sedang berusaha untuk membunuh perasaan itu karena ia tahu bahwa perasaan itu salah. Ia tidak boleh mencintai wanita lain selain istrinya.

"Selama ini kau berbohong kepadaku. Kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Mengapa kau harus berbohong jika pada kenyataanya kau tidak mencintaiku?" Jaejoong benar-benar lepas kendali.

"Itu karena kau adalah istriku," jawab Yunho polos.

Jaejoong menangis tersedu-sedu. "Seharusnya kau menolak untuk menikah denganku jika kau tidak menginginkannya."

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku akan bertemu dengan J dan jatuh cinta kepadanya," ujar Yunho. "Aku bersumpah, Jae. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berselingkuh. Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk meninggalkanmu."

"Untuk apa kau bertahan bersamaku jika kau tidak mencintaiku?" Jaejoong merasa tidak berharga sebagai seorang wanita. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membuat suaminya jatuh cinta.

"Aku sudah bersumpah di hari pernikahan kita untuk menjagamu dan membahagiakanmu," jawab Yunho.

"Membahagiakanku, huh?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tajam. "Bagaimana kau bisa membahagiakanku jika setiap saat kau hanya bermain _game?"_ Air matanya jatuh semakin deras. "Aku bahkan harus berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan sedikit saja perhatian darimu. Apa kau masih ingat saat kakiku terluka karena menginjak pecahan gelas? Aku sengaja memecahkan gelas dan menginjaknya. Aku melakukan itu agar kau peduli kepadaku, memperhatikanku sedikit saja."

Yunho tercengang. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong akan nekat menginjak pecahan gelas.

"Setelah itu pun kau tidak juga memperhatikanku. Apa pun akan kulakukan untuk membuatmu melirikku sedikit saja. Kau tidak tahu kan apa saja yang telah kulakukan untuk menarik perhatianmu?" Jaejoong tersenyum getir. "Kau tidak tahu kan bahwa J itu adalah aku? Aku belajar bermain _game_ dan mencapai level tertinggi agar kau memperhatikanku, agar kau merasa bangga, agar kau tahu bahwa aku ada."

Yunho terkejut bukan main. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa J yang ia cintai adalah istrinya sendiri. Pantas saja banyak kesamaan pada diri keduanya. Keduanya sama-sama suka bicara dan berisik, hanya saja yang dibicarakan oleh J adalah seputar _game,_ sesuatu yang menjadi kegemarannya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai _game_ sebelumnya. Namun, demi kau aku melakukannya," lanjut Jaejoong.

"Mengapa kau menyembunyikan hal ini dariku?" Yunho merasa lemas. Hal ini seharusnya tidak terjadi jika Jaejoong berterus terang kepadanya.

"Ya, ini adalah kesalahan terbesarku. Jika kau tahu, kau tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada tokoh buatanku itu." Jaejoong menyesali hal itu. "Namun, itu berarti aku juga tidak akan tahu bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Sayang, maafkan aku! Bisakah kita mulai dari awal lagi? Aku akan berhenti bermain _game online_ jika kau menginginkannya." Yunho berkata sungguh-sungguh.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak, Yunho. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Hatiku sangat sakit. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit hatiku ini. Sudah cukup lama aku memendamnya. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi." Ia mengambil pecahan kaca di lantai dan melukai pergelangan tangannya.

"Jae!"

.

.

.

Yunho membawa istrinya ke klinik terdekat. Tidak ada waktu untuk menunggu ambulans datang. Istrinya itu harus segera mendapatkan pertolongan pertama. Ia menggendong Jaejoong yang tidak sadarkan diri. Ia tidak peduli kakinya terluka karena menginjak pecahan kaca.

Yunho tidak ingin Jaejoong mati. Ia ingin menebus kesalahannya kepada wanita itu. Ia telah menyia-nyiakan istri yang begitu setia mendampinginya, walaupun ia tidak pernah membalas cinta Jaejoong.

Yunho berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Jaejoong diselamatkan. Ia rela untuk melakukan apa pun asalkan Jaejoong selamat. Ia bahkan rela untuk tidak bermain _game_ lagi seumur hidupnya.

Jaejoong berhasil diselamatkan. Untung saja ia segera mendapatkan pertolongan pertama. Satu hal lagi kabar menggembirakan, ternyata Jaejoong sedang mengandung, anaknya dengan Yunho.

Yunho merasa sangat lega. Selain karena istrinya selamat, ia juga akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Jaejoong duduk termenung. Tentu saja ia merasa bahagia atas kehadiran janin dalam rahimnya. Akan tetapi, saat ini rumah tangganya dengan Yunho sedang terancam. Bagaimana nasib anaknya nanti? "Yun, sebaiknya kita bercerai saja. Aku sudah lelah menjalaninya denganmu. Hubungan kita tidak akan berhasil jika diteruskan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak kita?" Yunho memasang wajah datarnya.

"Tentu saja ia akan ikut denganku, tetapi kau bisa mengunjunginya kapan saja kau mau. Aku tidak akan mencegahmu untuk menemuinya karena bagaimana pun kau adalah ayahnya." Jaejoong terlihat lebih tenang kali ini. Emosinya terkendali. "Aku juga tidak ingin anakku kehilangan kasih sayang ayahnya."

"Jae, apakah sama sekali tidak ada kesempatan untukku?" Yunho masih berharap. "Aku akan berhenti bermain _game_ untuk selamanya. Aku akan berusaha mencintaimu, membahagiakanmu."

Jaejoong memaksakan senyumannya. "Yunho, aku tak mau menekanmu lagi. _Game_ adalah segalanya bagimu. Aku tidak bisa melarangmu untuk melakukan kegemaranmu itu. Aku sudah berusaha dan aku gagal. Semoga saja kau akan menemukan seseorang seperti J nanti."

"Sesungguhnya aku merasa lega bahwa J itu adalah kau." Yunho berkata jujur. "Aku tidak ingin mengkhianati istriku. Selama ini aku diliputi perasaan bersalah karena mencintai wanita lain selain istriku."

Jaejoong tertegun. Ia sedikit terenyuh oleh pengakuan Yunho. Ia juga masih sangat mencintai Yunho. Akan tetapi, hatinya sudah sangat sakit.

"Kumohon, berilah aku kesempatan sekali saja! Aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu bahwa aku bisa menjadi suami yang baik untukmu." Yunho memelas.

"Jika aku dan J adalah orang yang berbeda, siapa yang akan kau pilih?" Jaejoong bertanya.

"Tentu saja kau," jawab Yunho mantap. " Aku dipertemukan lebih dahulu denganmu. Itu artinya kaulah yang tercipta untukku, bukan dia. Apa pernah aku merayu J sekali saja? Tidak pernah. Aku masih tahu diri. Aku masih ingat bahwa aku pria beristri."

Jaejoong mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat kembali. Yunho memang cenderung menghindari J. Selama ini J yang selalu berusaha mendekati Yunho. Ini juga salahnya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tidak membuat J agresif mendekati Yunho. "Aku juga bersalah dalam hal ini. Tidak adil jika hanya kau yang mendapatkan hukuman. Kita tidak perlu bercerai sekarang. Kita akan mencobanya lagi. Jika dirasa tidak berhasil, kita akan benar-benar berpisah."

.

.

.

Yunho merasa bersyukur karena Jaejoong masih berbaik hati memberinya kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa ia bisa menjadi suami dan calon ayah yang baik. Ia benar-benar tidak pernah menyentuh kembali _game_ apa pun. Ia bahkan belum sempat berpamitan kepada teman-temannya di dunia _game._ Ia harus memenuhi janjinya kepada dirinya sendiri. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya. Jika ia gagal, sirnalah semua harapannya. Jaejoong benar-benar akan meninggalkannya.

Pagi-pagi sebelum pergi bekerja, Yunho membantu Jaejoong mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga, bahkan tanpa diminta. Ia rela menjadi budak istrinya.

Saat jam istirahat kantor, Yunho selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menelepon istrinya di rumah, menanyakan kabar istri dan calon anaknya. Ia harus memastikan bahwa keduanya baik-baik saja. "Sayang, kau sedang mengandung. Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga sendirian. Bagaimana jika kita merekrut asisten rumah tangga?"

 _"Tidak perlu. Orang tua kita datang ke rumah. Ibumu akan mengirimkan asisten rumah tangganya setiap hari ke rumah kita."_

.

.

.

"Ayah dan ibu tidak perlu khawatir. Yunho selalu menjagaku dengan baik. Ia sering membantuku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga, apalagi pada hari libur." Jaejoong memuji suaminya di hadapan orang tua dan mertuanya. Keinginannya untuk menghabiskan banyak waktu berdua bersama suaminya itu akhirnya terwujud. Mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian pada hari libur untuk membersihkan rumah atau pergi berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Suaminya itu sangat sigap membantunya.

Yunho tersipu malu. Ia tidak terbiasa dipuji seperti itu.

"Wah, kami bangga kepadamu! Kami tidak salah memilih menantu," ujar Tn. Kim. Ia merasa sangat bahagia melihat kebahagiaan putrinya.

Tn. Jung dan Ny. Jung cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. Mereka sangat mengenal putra mereka. Apa benar putra mereka sudah berubah? Syukurlah jika itu memang benar. Keputusan mereka untuk menikahkan Yunho dengan Jaejoong ternyata sangat tepat. Jaejoong bisa mengubah putra mereka menjadi lebih baik.

Jaejoong tidak mengada-ngada. Yunho memang sangat perhatian kepadanya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis karena bahagia. Sikap Yunho sekarang lebih tinggi dari harapannya. Ia hanya mengingingkan Yunho memperhatikan dirinya sedikit saja, yang ia dapatkan justru lebih banyak.

.

.

.

Orang tua Yunho dan Jaejoong pulang setelah makan malam. Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong untuk beristirahat. Biar ia yang membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring kotor.

Jaejoong menyelinap ke dapur. Ia melihat punggung suaminya yang kekar saat suaminya itu sedang mencuci piring. Ia memeluk pria itu dari belakang. "Yunho, aku mencintaimu."

Yunho berhenti menggosok piring. Ia bingung bagaimana harus menanggapi pernyataan cinta Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dengan berbohong kepada wanita itu. Ia terdiam.

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Yunho. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa. Kau sangat takut menyakiti hatiku."

"Maafkan aku!" Yunho merasa sedih.

Jaejoong menitikkan air matanya. Ia membuat punggung suaminya itu basah oleh air matanya. "Tidak, Yunho. Jangan meminta maaf! Cinta tidak harus selalu diucapkan. Semua sikapmu kepadaku selama ini adalah cinta. Tanda kau mencintai seseorang tidak harus berupa perasaan berbunga-bunga, gugup, dan jantung berdegup dengan kencang. Saat kau tidak ingin kehilangan orang itu, saat kau rela melakukan apa pun demi orang itu, itu juga cinta. Aku bisa melihat ketulusan dari setiap perbuatanmu. Cintamu itu sangat besar kepadaku. Apa lagi yang bisa kuharapkan? Aku sangat bahagia. Terima kasih, Yunho."

Yunho masih bingung. Apakah benar ia mencintai Jaejoong, istrinya itu? Ia tidak merasakan perasaan yang sama kepada Jaejoong seperti kepada J. Tokoh buatan istrinya itu bisa membuat perasaannya tak karuan, jantungnya berdegup kencang, sedangkan saat bersama Jaejoong ia merasakan ketenangan batin. Mungkin inilah kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Cintanya kepada Jaejoong membuat hatinya tenang karena itu adalah cinta yang benar, bukan cinta yang penuh rasa bersalah seperti perasaannya kepada J.

.

.

.

Seperti wanita hamil pada umumnya, Jaejoong juga mengidam. "Yun, aku ingin main."

Yunho kurang mengerti. "Main apa?" Ia mengira yang Jaejoong maksud adalah permainan satu lawan satu yang biasa ia mainkan dengan Jaejoong di tempat tidur. "Memangnya boleh? Kau kan sedang mengandung. Apakah anak kita akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Memang apa salahnya?" Maksud Jaejoong berbeda dengan maksud Yunho.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Yunho langsung menggendong istrinya itu ke kamar dan menindihnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong protes.

"Bukankah kau ingin 'main', Sayang?" Yunho mulai melucuti pakaian Jaejoong.

"Dasar mesum! Bukan itu maksudku." Jaejoong memukul suaminya dengan bantal. "Aku ingin main _game._ Sudah lama kita tidak main."

Yunho terdiam. Tidak terasa ia sudah cukup lama meninggalkan kegemarannya itu. Demi cintanya kepada Jaejoong, ia rela meninggalkan kegemarannya yang sudah ia lakukan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Ayo kita main bersama!" ajak Jaejoong.

"Kau saja yang main, aku tidak," balas Yunho.

"Mengapa?" Jaejoong cemberut.

"Aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri untuk tidak bermain lagi." Yunho menjelaskan. "Aku takut akan kembali terlarut di dalamnya jika aku mencoba bermain sekali saja."

"Anakku ini ingin bermain bersama ayahnya." Jaejoong terlihat sangat manja. "Ayah jahat! Ayah tidak menyayangiku."

Yunho bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Aku akan menangis jika kau tidak mau main bersamaku," rengek Jaejoong.

Yunho sepertinya tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mengabulkan keinginan istrinya yang sedang mengidam. Jangan-jangan nanti anak mereka akan menjadi _gamer_ juga seperti dirinya. Masih berada di dalam kandungan saja sudah ingin bermain _game._ Tidak apa-apa anaknya itu menjadi _gamer,_ asalkan tidak berlebihan sampai melupakan kehidupan di dunia nyata seperti dirinya.

Inilah kencan impian Jaejoong. Bermain _game_ bersama suaminya di tempat yang sama, tidak terpisah.

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Kalian kembali. Aku merasa senang sekali. Ke mana saja kalian?_

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Perkenalkan aku adalah Jaejoong, istri Yunho._

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Apa? Jadi, kau benar-benar istri Yunho, yang datang waktu itu?_

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Ya, itu aku._

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Wah, senangnya punya pasangan yang suka bermain game juga. Mulai sekarang aku akan meracuni kekasihku untuk bermain game juga._

 **King U-know:**

 _Kami punya kabar baik. Kami akan segera punya anak._

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Oh, jadi kalian menghilang selama ini karena sibuk membuat anak?_

 **The End**

 _Game_ yang dimainkan oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong pada cerita ini adalah fiktif.


	2. Drabble

**Drabble**

Ini adalah kejadian saat Jaejoong belum bergabung dengan tim Yunho. Malam itu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Udara malam terasa sangat dingin. Suara gemercik hujan membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur.

Jaejoong membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tempat tidurnya terasa sangat lapang karena sang suami tidak berada di sisinya. Pria itu sedang bermain _game online_ di ruang kerjanya.

Jaejoong melirik jam weker di sampingnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Apa suaminya itu tidak merasa mengantuk? Hmm, mungkin juga Yunho tidur di depan komputernya.

Jaejoong penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh suaminya. Ia bangkit dari atas tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju ruang kerja sang suami yang berada di sebelah kamar tidurnya. Ia pun mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Yunho. "Yunnie, aku _horny."_

"Hmm..." terdengar jawaban dari dalam.

"Kau sedang apa? Cepat kemari!" Jaejoong sudah tidak tahan.

"Hmm..." terdengar jawaban yang sama.

Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Ia membuka pintu ruang kerja suaminya itu. Brak! Pria itu sedang asyik menatap layar komputernya. Kaki kanannya naik ke atas kursi.

Posisi duduk Yunho membuat Jaejoong merasa semakin tidak nyaman. Lelaki itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Dengan posisi duduk seperti itu, kira-kira apa yang terlihat?

"Yunnie, ayo kita 'main'!" rengek Jaejoong.

Yunho sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer. "Aku memang sedang main."

Jaejoong merasa kesal. Mengapa Yunho tidak mengerti juga? Ia sedang membutuhkan suaminya itu sekarang.

Yunho sedang melakukan pertandingan yang sangat penting. Lawan yang dihadapi oleh timnya cukup berat. Pertarungan berlangsung dengan sengit. Ia harus berkonsentrasi dan tidak boleh lengah sedikit pun.

Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Ia menyingkirkan benda-benda yang menurutnya tidak penting dari atas meja kerja Yunho.

Yunho masih saja bergeming. Ia tidak boleh lengah.

Jaejoong duduk di atas meja kerja Yunho yang sudah lebih lengang, tepat di samping layar monitor. Ia menaruh kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya. "Yunnie Sayang, bisa kau berhenti sebentar?"

"Hmm..." Yunho sama sekali tidak memerhatikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa tidak senang oleh jawaban Yunho. Ia mengangkat gaun tidurnya sedikit demi sedikit sampai menampakkan paha mulusnya.

Masih saja Yunho bergeming. Tingkat konsentrasinya sangat tinggi.

Jaejoong tidak boleh menyerah. Ia menurunkan tali gaun tidurnya dan berbaring di atas meja.

Yunho bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh istrinya itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Untuk apa wanita itu berbaring di atas meja?

Jaejoong mulai menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. Ia menggeliat di atas meja. Gaun tidur yang dikenakannya sudah tidak bisa menutupi tubuhnya dengan benar.

Yunho mulai merasa terganggu. Walaupun pandangannya tertuju pada layar komputer, ia masih bisa melihat perbuatan istrinya itu. _Fokus, Yunho! Fokus!_

Jaejoong melepaskan ikatan rambutnya, mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya yang tergerai. Ia meloloskan gaun tidur itu dari tubuhnya. Kini ia hanya mengenakan celana dalam berwarna putih.

"Pakai bajumu! Dingin," celetuk Yunho. Konsentrasinya sedikit buyar. Ia khawatir istrinya itu masuk angin. Jika Jaejoong sakit, ia akan kerepotan mengurus semuanya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, hangatkan tubuhku!" Jaejoong masih berlanjut membelai-belai tubuhnya sendiri.

Yunho meraih _remote control_ dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Matanya masih memandangi layar komputernya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan, hmm?" Jaejoong merayap di atas meja, mendekati Yunho.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Saat ia bermain, panas atau dinginnya udara tidak terasa.

"Kau tidak menjawabku, Sayang." Jaejoong cemberut. Ia turun dari atas meja dan merangkak ke bawah meja.

Yunho terlonjak saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong menggigitnya. Ia hampir menghempaskan _mouse_ di tangannya.

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Yunho, ada apa?_

 **King U-know:**

 _Tidak ala-al. Liata lanjyatkan_

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Hah?_

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Teman-teman, fokus!_

Nafas Yunho terasa berat. Ia harus tetap konsentrasi. Jaejoong sudah mulai mengisapnya.

Yunho menggertakkan giginya. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari keningnya. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan konsentrasinya. Ia harus memenangkan pertandingan ini. Setidaknya ia harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menang. Pertandingan malam ini adalah pertandingan yang sangat penting.

Yunho merasa sedikit lega saat Jaejoong melepaskannya. Sulit baginya untuk menerima siksaan itu. Ia merasa selangkangannya sakit. Ini harus dituntaskan, tetapi terlebih dahulu ia harus menyelesaikan pertandingannya.

Siksaan Jaejoong tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Ia duduk di atas pangkuan suaminya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yunho terlonjak kaget.

"Aku ingin menemanimu bermain," jawab Jaejoong santai, tanpa rasa bersalah karena telah mengacaukan pertandingan suaminya.

Jantung Yunho memompa dengan cepat. Gerakan tangannya terhambat oleh Jaejoong.

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Yunho, kau tidak cekatan seperti biasanya. Ada apa denganmu?_

Konsentrasi Yunho buyar. Selama beberapa detik ia meninggalkan layar komputernya. "Aaah!"

"Ups, masuk!" Jaejoong terkekeh. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

Yunho menggertakkan giginya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia harus kembali ke dalam permainan. Rasanya berat sekali.

Jaejoong mulai bergerak di atas pangkuan Yunho. Biarlah ia bersikap egois malam ini. Ia tidak peduli suaminya kalah bertanding. Selama ini juga Yunho jarang memedulikan dirinya.

"Aaah!" Yunho memainkan _mouse_ seperti orang kesetanan. Ia menggila.

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Wow! Luar biasa! Sang raja sedang beraksi._

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Bagus, Yunho! Bantai!_

Permainan Yunho membabi buta. Ia tidak bisa berpikir. Tangannya seolah bergerak sesuai instingnya, seolah-olah ada program yang otomatis menggerakkan tangannya. Inilah kehebatan sang master.

Kepala Yunho terasa sakit, pandangannya mulai kabur. Ia harus bertahan. Ia harus kuat. Ia harus bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini.

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan?_

Situasi sudah tidak terkendali. Permainan Yunho sudah tidak terarah.

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Hey, mengapa kau menyerangku?_

 **King U-know:**

 _Maaagg tidak sengakaj_

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Yunho, kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?_

 **King U-know:**

 _Kosnesi_

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Hah? Apa?_

 _Koneksi? Apa maksudmu? Koneksi internet?_

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Apa di tempatmu juga sedang hujan deras?_

 _Koneksi internet di tempatku juga sedikit terganggu karena hujan._

 **King U-know:**

 _Yaa_

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Aneh. Biasanya koneksi internet di tempatmu stabil, walaupun hujan._

Yunho tidak boleh kalah. Ia harus menang. Pertandingan ini sangat penting untuk timnya. Sebagai seorang pemimpin ia tidak boleh mengecewakan anak buahnya. Mereka telah berjuang dengan keras. Jangan sampai ia mengacaukannya.

Yunho berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi pada permainannya, walaupun cobaan yang ia hadapi sangat besar. Gangguan dari nyonya besar memang tak bisa dielakkan. Ia merasa bahwa ia semakin mendekati orgasme. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan pertandingannya sebelum itu terjadi. Ia membantai musuhnya tanpa ampun.

Musuh mereka kali ini bukan lawan sembarangan. Lawan berhasil mengatasi serangan mereka dan keadaan berbalik.

Yunho sudah tidak kuat. Ia dan timnya terdesak. Di sisi lain Jaejoong terus saja menyiksanya, menyiksanya dengan kenikmatan tiada tara. _Aku harus menang. Aku harus menang. Aku harus menang. Menang. Menang._ Ia sudah hampir mencapai orgasme. Ia memainkan _mouse_ dengan membabi buta. Pokoknya timnya harus menang. Ia membanting _mouse_ saat ia menyemburkan spermanya. "Aah!"

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Yeah, kita menang!_

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Serangan terakhirmu itu sungguh luar biasa._

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Tadi kau hampir saja membuat kita kalah. Akan tetapi, serangan terakhirmu itu berhasil membalikkan keadaan, benar-benar keren!_

 **King U-know:**

 _HDddbdbdjdkdbeidjskksjdjdjeidh_

 **The End**

MyBooLoveBear: terima kasih sudah membaca.

Versya: ya, memang lupa. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan.

Miss eliteminonity: kalau begitu, kita sama.

Clara Tan: ya, saya dulu mengidolakan bsb, tetapi tidak sampai seperti saya mengidolakan Tohoshinki. BSB adalah boyband yang takkan pernah terlupakan.

Guest: pukul saja, pukul! Pukul yang keras sampai menjadi beruang penyet.

phantomYi: dua cerita saya sebelumnya tidak menggunakan bahasa yang lugas, terlalu banyak yang tersirat. Memang tidak akan banyak orang merasa nyaman dengan gaya bahasa yang seperti itu. Saya kalau main _game,_ diam-diam.

Pengemar no 1: terima kasih sudah membaca.

Guest: terima kasih atas sambutannya.

Kozato: yang ini bahasanya lugas dan sederhana ya. Hmm...

Guest: sekuelnya mau menceritakan tentang apa?

Mimi2608: hmm, kalau ada idenya.

My yunjaechun: mungkin ada.

Guest: terima kasih sudah membaca.

Namnam: ya, saya ingat. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca FF GS. Saya tidak punya akun instagram.

Riaaomori: terima kasih.

Saaaa: mudah-mudahan minggu depan M4DM sudah bisa dilanjutkan.

Juu: sengaja dibuat seperti itu. Entah mengapa saya suka yang seperti itu.

Guest: sekuelnya mau cerita tentang apa?

Guest: komentar Yoochun memang mematikan.

Asroyedian: wah, ada pemain Dota! MMR Yunho 10000. Dota memang menjadi referensinya.


	3. Diary of King U-know

**Diary of King U-know**

"Yunnie Sayang, aku harus mengganti popok Yunjae terlebih dahulu." Istriku beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengganti popok anak kami.

"Baiklah, Sayang." Aku langsung memberi tahu teman-teman untuk mengubah strategi karena Jaejoong harus berhenti sejenak.

Anak kami sudah berusia tiga bulan. Hampir setiap malam istriku menemaniku bermain _game._ Tidak hanya menemani, kami bermain bersama.

Istriku adalah istri yang hebat. Ia bermain _game_ sambil menggendong anak atau sambil menyusui.

Memiliki pasangan dengan hobi yang sama sangat menyenangkan. Kami bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama.

Siang hari aku bekerja, sedangkan istriku mengurus anak dan rumah tangga. Sepulang kerja aku menggunakan waktuku bersama istriku untuk mengasuh anak kami. Aku adalah pria normal yang bahagia. Aku sangat senang menggendong putraku. Ia sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Kami bertiga adalah keluarga yang bahagia.

Setelah anakku tertidur pada malam hari. Aku dan Jaejoong mempunyai waktu untuk berduaan saja, melakukan hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh pasangan suami istri berdua. Hahaha! Kami bermain _game_ pada malam hari.

Ruang kerjaku terhubung dengan kamar bayi. Aku juga menyediakan tempat di sebelah komputerku untuk satu buah komputer lagi. Aku membelikan komputer yang canggih untuk istriku bermain.

Saat aku membelikan komputer untuk istriku, ia terlihat senang sekali. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan segembira itu. Saat aku bertanya mengapa ia sangat gembira, ia mengatakan bahwa ia gembira karena dengan membelikan komputer untuknya, itu artinya aku sudah mengizinkan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupanku. Ia merasa senang karena ia bisa menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Wow! Jawabannya itu membuatku tercengang. Hal itu tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku.

Ia bermain di sebelahku, mendampingiku. Aku bahkan merasa seperti seorang raja yang selalu didampingi oleh ratunya. Rasanya menyenangkan. Aku menjadi lebih bersemangat karena ia berada di sampingku. Aku harus bermain dengan baik agar tidak terlihat memalukan di hadapannya.

Semakin lama kemampuannya semakin meningkat. Aku tak boleh kalah darinya. Aku ingin terlihat sangat keren di matanya.

"Apa Yunjae tidur?" Aku bertanya kepada istriku yang kembali tanpa anak kami.

"Ia kembali terlelap setelah aku mengganti popoknya." Ia kembali duduk di sampingku.

Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Ia tidak mengancingkan kembali piyamanya sehabis menyusui. Apa ia sengaja menggodaku?

"Aku sudah siap untuk bermain lagi." Ia terlihat bersemangat.

Aku masih saja menatapnya. Ia sangat cantik. Tanpa kusadari tanganku bergerak untuk menggenggam tangannya.

"Yang kau pegang tanganku, bukan _mouse."_ Ia menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

Aku menjadi salah tingkah. "Eh, maaf!"

Kini giliran dirinya yang menatapku. "Aku senang kau memegang tanganku." Ia tersenyum manis kepadaku.

Benarkah ia merasa senang? Aku pun senang. "Kita selesaikan dulu yang ini ya."

Ia pun menggangguk. "Ayo!"

Hatiku merasa hangat. Rasanya menyenangkan berjuang untuk memenangkan permainan bersamanya. Ia adalah pemain yang bisa kuajak bekerja sama.

.

.

.

 **6002theMickey:**

 _Hahaha! Kita menang besar malam ini. Aku senang._

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Yunho, kau sangat bersemangat malam ini. Permainanmu sangat bagus._

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Ayo kita main sekali lagi! Semangatku masih membara._

 **King U-know:**

 _Sepertinya sudah cukup untukku malam ini. Silakan kalian lanjutkan saja jika masih ingin bermain._

"Mengapa kau berhenti? Teman-teman masih sangat bersemangat." Jaejoong menatapku dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Karena aku ingin memegang tanganmu. Sulit bagiku untuk melakukannya saat aku sedang bermain." Tanpa ragu aku menaruh tanganku di atas tangannya yang masih memegang _mouse._

Ia masih saja menatapku. Tersungging senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

Aku balas menatapnya. Pandangan kami bertemu. Tak ada kata terucap dari bibir kami. Kami hanya saling memandang selama beberapa saat.

Oh, betapa aku sangat bahagia! Aku merasa hidupku sangat sempurna. Aku memiliki seorang bidadari yang selalu setia mendampingiku. Apa lagi yang kurang?

Tanpa sadar aku menciumnya. Biasanya hal ini akan berlanjut ke tempat tidur. Namun, khusus malam ini aku hanya ingin menggenggam tangannya.

"Kita ke kamar?" tanyanya saat aku melepaskan ciuman kami.

"Tidak, aku ingin kita di sini saja," kataku.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Uhm, di atas kursi atau di atas meja?"

Aku terkekeh. Ia sangat lucu. Aku pun menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin menggenggam tanganmu."

Ia semakin terlihat bingung. "Mengapa? Tidakkah kau menginginkan lebih?"

"Karena sekarang aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu," jawabku sederhana.

Ia tertunduk malu. "Tanganku pasti terasa kasar."

"Tangan ini adalah tangan yang hampir setiap malam memegang _mouse_ dan _keyboard._ Tangan ini sangat berjasa untuk timku," kataku.

"Yunho, apa kau sedang merayuku dengan memuji tanganku?" Ia tersipu malu. "Bagi orang lain ini terdengar tidak romantis, tetapi aku suka. Aku sangat menyukai caramu merayuku."

Eh? Rayuan? Apa aku terdengar seperti sedang merayu seorang wanita?

"Aku menyukai caramu mencintaiku. Aku senang karena kau menghargai apa yang telah kulakukan untukmu. Caramu mencintaiku sangat unik." Ia terus bicara. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

Ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai caraku mencintainya yang sangat unik, berbeda dari pria lainnya. Namun, justru sebaliknya, aku ingin menjadi seperti pria biasa dalam memperlakukan wanitanya. Aku ingin bisa mengatakan kata-kata yang romantis, melakukan hal-hal romantis bersama wanitaku.

"Apa saat ini kau sedang menginginkan sesuatu? Katakanlah!" Aku ingin menjadi seorang pria yang bisa menyenangkan wanitaku, memberikan apa yang ia inginkan. "Bulan depan adalah ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang kedua. Hadiah apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa pernikahan kita bisa bertahan sampai dua tahun. Kita juga sudah dikaruniai seorang anak. Kalian berdua adalah hadiah terindah untukku. Aku hanya ingin bersama kalian. Itu adalah hal yang paling kuinginkan." Kata-katanya terdengar sangat tulus. Ia membuatku tercengang.

"Aku serius, Jae. Kau boleh meminta apa pun dariku." Aku berpikir mungkin saja ia ragu untuk meminta sesuatu dariku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Terserah kau saja." Ia masih saja tampak malu-malu, menggemaskan sekali.

'Terserah' adalah kata yang sangat tidak disukai oleh seorang pria untuk diucapkan oleh seorang wanita. Wanita berharap lelakinya bisa membaca pikiran mereka. "Apa kau ingin membeli tas baru?"

"Koleksi tasku sudah cukup banyak di lemari," balasnya. Benar ternyata dugaanku. "Akan tetapi, jika kau memberikannya untukku, aku akan senang sekali menerimanya."

Lagi-lagi ia membuatku tercengang dengan kata-katanya. Sempurna. Ia memang sempurna.

"Aku ingin membuatmu senang dengan memberikan hal yang kau inginkan," kataku.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus selalu memenangkan setiap permainan." Raut wajahnya tampak sangat serius.

"Hah?" Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia menyuruhku untuk menang.

"Kau terlihat sangat keren saat bermain. Aku suka melihatmu seperti itu," lanjutnya. "Kau terlihat sangat keren saat membantai semua lawanmu. Aku menyukai raut wajahmu, seringaianmu. Itu membuatku merinding dan berdebar-debar."

Perasaanku melambung tinggi. Apa benar aku terlihat keren?

.

.

.

Aku masih mempunyai waktu satu bulan untuk memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan kuberikan kepada Jaejoong. Ini benar-benar membuatku pusing. Apa aku harus bertanya kepada ibu atau adikku mengenai hadiah apa yang biasanya diinginkan oleh wanita? Ah, tidak. Mereka pasti mengomeliku dan menyebutku tidak peka. Hmm, apa aku tanya ibu mertuaku saja ya? Ibu mertuaku pasti sangat tahu hadiah apa yang diinginkan anaknya, tetapi pasti ibu mertua juga akan berpikir bahwa aku adalah suami yang tidak peka. Bagaimana ini?

.

.

.

 **King U-know:**

 _Aku butuh bantuan kalian. Ini sangat mendesak._

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Ada apa? Apa kau menemukan lawan yang sangat kuat?_

 **King U-know:**

 _Tidak, bukan itu._

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Hey, mengapa hanya kita berempat di sini? Apa J tidak diundang?_

 **King U-know:**

 _Justru itu. Ia tidak boleh membaca obrolan kita ini._

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Owh, apa kau ada masalah dengan wanita? Kau bisa mengatakannya kepadaku. Aku akan membantumu._

 **King U-know:**

 _Bulan depan adalah ulang tahun pernikahan kami. Hadiah apa yang harus kuberikan kepadanya?_

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Berikan saja barang kesukaannya._

 **King U-know:**

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya. Jika aku tahu, aku tidak akan bertanya._

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Kalau kau saja tidak tahu, apalagi kami._

 **King U-know:**

 _Hadiah apa yang biasa kau berikan kepada pacarmu?_

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Pacarku suka bunga. Ia juga mengoleksi parfum._

 **King U-know:**

 _Istriku mengoleksi tas dan sepatu._

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Aw! Hobi yang sangat mahal. Kau pasti sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk untuk melengkapi koleksinya._

 **King U-know:**

 _Tidak juga. Ia hanya sekali membeli tas dan sepatu dengan menggunakan uangku. Koleksi tas dan sepatunya itu ia beli sebelum kami menikah._

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Apa?_

 _Sudah berapa lama kalian menikah? Pelit sekali kau._

 _Kadang aku merasa heran mengapa wanita secantik J mau menikah dengan pria dingin sepertimu. Hahaha!_

 **King U-know:**

 _Ia memegang kartu kreditku. Sebenarnya ia bisa membeli apa pun yang ia ingin dengan kartu itu._

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Kalau begitu, belikan saja komputer yang sangat canggih dan semua perlengkapan untuk bermain game._

 **King U-know:**

 _Memangnya itu hadiah yang cocok untuk seorang wanita?_

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Hobinya bukan mengoleksi tas dan sepatu lagi. Sekarang hobinya adalah main game._

 **King U-know:**

 _Sudah kulakukan. Aku sudah membelikan komputer dan lainnya, lengkap._

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Wow wow wow!_

 _Aku menarik kembali kata-kataku. Kau tidak pelit._

 **King U-know:**

 _Jadi, bagaimana?_

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Agar lebih mudah, kau tanyakan saja langsung kepadanya. Kira-kira apa yang ia inginkan?_

 **King U-know:**

 _Itu juga sudah. Aku sudah bertanya kepadanya. Ia menjawab 'terserah'._

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Jika kekasihku menjawab seperti itu, aku tidak akan memberinya apa-apa. Terserah diriku akan memberi hadiah atau tidak. Itu salahnya sendiri._

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Lebih baik aku mencari wanita lain._

 **King U-know:**

 _Tidak bisa begitu. Aku ingin membahagiakannya. Aku ingin berterima kasih atas jasa-jasanya selama ini._

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Aw! Kau manis sekali. Aku tidak menyangka pria sedingin dirimu bisa semanis itu._

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Kalau begitu, lakukan saja apa yang bisa membuatnya bahagia._

 **King U-know:**

 _Hmm, ia mengatakan bahwa ia sangat senang bisa bermain bersamaku._

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Bermain?_

 _Beruntung sekali kau. Kau bisa mengurungnya di kamar dan mengikatnya di tempat tidur selama seminggu. Sepertinya kau harus mengambil cuti._

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Sekalian saja kalian pergi untuk bulan madu kedua ke tempat yang romantis._

 **King U-know:**

 _Bulan madu kedua?_

 _Yang pertama saja belum._

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Apa?_

 _Mengapa kalian tidak pergi berbulan madu setelah menikah?_

 **King U-know:**

 _Aku malas. Jadi, aku mengatakan bahwa aku sedang dikejar deadline, sehingga aku tidak bisa mengambil cuti untuk pergi berbulan madu._

 _Ia tidak pernah menagihnya selama ini. Jadi, aku santai saja._

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Kau bodoh. Wanita secantik itu kau sia-siakan._

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk membahagiakannya. Ajak ia pergi berbulan madu! Ia pasti sangat bahagia karena suaminya yang dingin itu mengajaknya pergi berbulan madu._

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _Apa kalian sudah tahu bahwa pendaftaran untuk turnamen tahun ini sudah dibuka?_

 _Hadiahnya adalah paket wisata ke Jepang._

 _Yunho, kau bisa membawa istrimu bulan madu ke Jepang jika kalian bisa menjuarai turnamen ini._

 _Bukankah ia senang bisa bermain bersamamu? Ia pasti senang bisa bertempur bersamamu._

Ide Changmin boleh juga. Kalau pun kami kalah, kami sudah berjuang bersama dan melakukan yang terbaik. Akan tetapi, apa ia akan mau jika aku mengajaknya bertanding di turnamen? Hmm, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba menanyakannya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan teman-teman tadi?" Istriku terlihat sedikit cemberut. Ia tahu bahwa aku mengobrol dengan teman-teman kami dan tidak mengajaknya bergabung.

"Turnamen," jawabku singkat.

"Oh." Ia masih cemberut. "Kukira kalian membicarakan hal yang hanya boleh diketahui oleh sesama pria saja, sehingga kau tidak mengajakku bergabung." Terlihat raut kesedihan di wajahnya. "Satu tim hanya terdiri atas dua orang. Kau berpasangan dengan siapa kali ini? Apa dengan Changmin seperti tahun lalu?"

"Hmm..." Aku bingung bagaimana harus memulainya. "Jae, apa kau mau menjadi rekan setimku?"

"Apa?" Ia memandangku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Aduh, aku merasa gugup. Aku tidak ingin mengulangi pertanyaanku. "Hmm, aku belum membentuk tim dengan siapa pun. Apa kau mau menjadi rekan setimku?"

Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Mengapa kau memilihku untuk menjadi rekan setimmu? Permainanku tidak sebaik Changmin, Micky, atau pun Junsu."

"Karena aku merasa sangat cocok bekerja sama denganmu. Kau adalah pemain yang bisa menyeimbangkan permainanku. Kau sangat memahami caraku bermain dan bisa menutupi semua celahku." Aku menggenggam tangannya, berharap ia mau menerima ajakanku.

Ia menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Aku senang sekali. Siapa yang tidak akan mau menjadi rekan satu tim pemain legendaris seperti King U-know?"

Aku merasa lega. Ia mau menerima ajakanku. Aku pun membalas senyumannya. "Terima kasih, Jae!"

.

.

.

Sepertinya ia merasa sangat senang karena aku mengajaknya menjadi rekan satu timku untuk mengikuti turnamen. Ini adalah turnamen pertama yang ia ikuti. Ia tampak sangat bersemangat. Ia tersenyum sepanjang hari. Aku ikut senang melihatnya. Ia terlihat semakin cantik. Diam-diam aku mengambil fotonya. Entah sudah berapa banyak fotonya di dalam ponselku yang kuambil diam-diam. Jika aku merasa lelah atau bosan, aku akan memandangi foto-fotonya. Aku paling suka melihat fotonya sedang bersama anak kami. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia. Aku bisa merasakan pancaran kasih sayangnya untuk anak kami.

.

.

.

Turnamen akan dilangsungkan selama satu minggu. Setiap harinya kami harus mengalahkan beberapa tim lain untuk lolos ke babak selanjutnya.

Jaejoong mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk turnamen ini. Ia menyiapkan banyak makanan dan vitamin agar kami selalu dalam kondisi prima saat bertanding. Ia sangat serius dalam mengikuti turnamen ini. Bagiku ini terlihat sangat berlebihan karena aku tidak pernah menyiapkan apa pun untuk mengikuti turnamen. Namun, aku bisa memaklumi istriku itu. Seorang ibu rumah tangga biasanya mempersiapkan segala sesuatu.

Jaejoong bahkan memintaku untuk memindahkan tempat tidur bayi ke ruang kerjaku agar kami bisa bertanding sambil mengawasi anak kami. Ia juga sudah menyiapkan susu dalam botol dan popok. Pokoknya ia mempersiapkan semuanya.

"Aku merasa sangat gugup. Ini adalah turnamen pertamaku." Ia terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Santai saja! Bermain saja seperti biasa." Aku menggenggam tangannya untuk memberikannya semangat. Tangannya terasa sangat dingin.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengacaukannya? Bagaimana jika aku membuatmu kalah?" Suaranya tertahan seperti ingin menangis.

"Kekalahan adalah hal yang biasa. Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Bukan kemenangan yang selama ini kukejar. Yang penting adalah aku bisa bermain sebaik mungkin, berusaha semaksimal mungkin." Jujur saja kali ini aku merasa harus menang karena aku ingin mendapatkan hadiahnya. Aku merasa sedikit terbebani oleh hal itu. Aku juga merasa sedikit gugup. Namun, aku harus terlihat tenang di hadapannya. Aku harus bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Bagaimana jika di tengah pertandingan Yunjae terbangun?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir. Bukankah kau sudah menyiapkan susu dan popok? Aku bisa menahan lawan selama beberapa menit sendirian." Aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku kepadanya. Aku harus terlihat percaya diri agar ia tidak terus merasa khawatir. "Jika perlu, aku bisa bermain sambil menggendongnya. Aku masih bisa bermain dengan satu tangan."

Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat gugup sangat bertanding. Mungkin karena aku merasa bahwa aku harus menang. Selain itu, aku juga merasa bahwa aku harus terlihat keren di hadapannya.

Di awal aku melakukan beberapa kesalahan. Aku benar-benar merasa gugup. Tenang Yunho, tenang! Dengan susah payah kami memenangkan pertandingan pertama.

"Aku lega akhirnya kita bisa memenangkan pertandingan pertama." Jaejoong meneguk banyak air. Ia berkeringat cukup banyak. Pertandingan pertama kami cukup menguras energi.

Melihat Si Cantik bercucuran keringat, rasanya... Ah, tak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ia tampak sangat memesona dan... seksi.

Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Aku sangat jarang melihat wanita bermain _game,_ apalagi bermain dengan sangat baik. Saat aku menemukan wanita seperti itu, ternyata wanita itu adalah istriku sendiri. Apakah ini adalah suatu keberuntungan bagiku? Ya, aku merasa sangat beruntung.

Ia mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk. Rasanya aku ingin menjadi handuk itu. Konyol sekali. Aku merasa iri pada handuk.

Tangisan bayiku mengalihkan perhatianku. Dengan sigap istriku menggendong bayi kami.

"Sayangku, mengapa kau menangis?" Ia mengusap-usap punggung anak kami. "Apa kau lapar, hmm?"

Anakku itu tidak terlalu rewel. Tangisnya berhenti seketika.

Masih ada waktu sebelum pertandingan berikutnya dimulai. Istriku memutuskan untuk menyusui bayi kami terlebih dahulu.

Pemandangan yang sangat indah. Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Betapa hidupku sangat bahagia. Hal yang paling membahagiakan adalah melihat istri dan anakku tersenyum.

.

.

.

Pertandingan selanjutnya akan segera dimulai, tetapi anakku belum mau kembali tidur. Sepertinya ia sangat lapar. Terpaksa istriku bermain sambil menyusui.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Aku bertanya kepadanya. Ia tampak kerepotan.

Ia tersenyum manis. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu. "Tenang saja. Aku masih bisa bermain."

Entahlah ini baik atau tidak untuk anak kami. Kami seperti orang tua yang tidak peduli kepada anak kami karena membawanya bermain _game._ Namun, bagiku berkumpul seperti ini sangat menyenangkan.

Sepertinya anakku sudah kenyang, tetapi ia tidak kembali tidur. "Jae, biarkan aku yang menggendongnya!" Aku mengambil putraku dari pangkuan ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Ini mudah untukku." Aku harus terlihat keren di mata ibunya.

Anakku tidak rewel. Ia duduk tenang di atas pangkuanku.

"Kau terlihat semakin keren." Tiba-tiba Jaejoong berkomentar.

Aku menjadi salah tingkah. Aku merasa malu, tetapi aku juga menjadi semakin bersemangat.

"Ayah, ayo semangat!" Ia menirukan suara anak kecil. "Ayo kita menangkan pertandingan ini bersama-sama!"

Demi kau aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini, Sayang! Semangatku membara. Bantai musuh tanpa ampun!

.

.

.

Pertandingan malam ini sudah selesai. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Anakku sudah terlelap di pangkuanku. Aku menidurkannya di atas tempat tidur bayi.

"Kau keren." Lagi-lagi Jaejoong memujiku. Berhentilah memujiku seperti itu, Sayang! Kau bisa membuatku terbunuh oleh pujianmu itu. "Terima kasih karena sudah memberikan kesempatan kepadaku untuk menjadi rekanmu! Malam ini aku merasa sangat senang."

"Aku juga sangat senang. Terima kasih kau sudah menemaniku. Jika kau ada di sisiku, lawan seperti apa pun akan kuhabisi." Rasa percaya diriku benar-benar melambung.

Ia tersipu malu. "Sekarang sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita beristirahat. Besok kita harus bertanding lagi."

Aku mengangguk. Aku menggenggam tangannya, membimbingnya menuju kamar kami.

Aku tak ingin melepaskan tangannya. Ia adalah segalanya bagiku. Kami selalu bersama-sama, berdampingan dalam bermain _game,_ dalam menjalani kehidupan, membangun keluarga kami, membesarkan anak kami. Ia selalu ada untuk mendukungku. Hanya dirinyalah yang kubutuhkan dalam hidupku.

.

.

.

Kami terus meraih kemenangan. Semakin lama lawan kami semakin kuat. Namun, hal itu sama sekali tak menyurutkan semangat kami, justru sebaliknya kami sangat bersemangat.

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Sial! Mengapa aku harus berhadapan denganmu sekarang?_

 **King U-know's Queen:**

 _Hahaha!_

 **King U-know:**

 _Sudah, jangan banyak bicara!_

 _Kali ini kita adalah musuh. Bermainlah yang serius! Berikan perlawanan terbaikmu. Jangan buat aku mati karena bosan!_

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menang dengan mudah, Yunho!_

Micky tahu bahwa aku sangat ingin menjuarai turnamen kali ini. Kuharap ia tidak akan mengalah hanya untuk membantuku.

Sudah bertahun-tahun aku bermain bersamanya. Aku sangat mengenal dirinya, cara bermainnya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mengecewakanku. Begitu pun malam ini. Ia dan Junsu bermain sangat kompak melawanku dan Jaejoong. Kemampuan mereka jauh di atas Jaejoong. Kami merasa kewalahan menghadapi mereka, apalagi mereka tahu kelemahan kami.

 **6002theMicky:**

 _J, anakmu menangis. Susui dulu bayimu!_

Micky berusaha membuyarkan konsentrasi Jaejoong. Ia memanfaatkan kelemahan kami.

"Konsentrasi, Jae! Ia hanya ingin mengganggu konsentrasimu." Aku memperingatkan Jaejoong.

 **King U-know:**

 _Anakku sedang tertidur lelap di pangkuanku. Hahaha!_

Rasanya memang sedikit aneh melawan teman sendiri. Jaejoong tampak tidak tega melawan Micky dan Junsu. Wanita memang lebih perasa.

"Sayang, saat ini Micky dan Junsu adalah lawan kita. Jangan ragu-ragu untuk melawan mereka!" Aku berkata kepada Jaejoong. "Kapan lagi kita bisa menghabisi mereka jika bukan sekarang?"

Jaejoong perlahan mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ia mulai berani melancarkan serangan.

"Bagus." Aku membelai kepalanya.

Ini adalah pertandingan tersulit dalam turnamen kali ini, bukan karena Micky dan Junsu lebih hebat daripada kami, melainkan karena pertandingan ini melibatkan emosi. Jaejoong adalah wanita. Perasaannya lebih sensitif. Micky dan Junsu tahu hal itu. Ia memanfaatkan kelemahan Jaejoong itu.

"Untuk pertandingan bergengsi seperti ini kita harus bisa bermain secara profesional. Lawan adalah lawan, tak peduli sedekat apa pun kau mengenal mereka." Aku memberi tahu Jaejoong. "Jika suatu hari kau harus melawanku, kau tidak boleh ragu untuk menyerangku. Apa kau mengerti?"

Ia mengangguk pelan. Ia berusaha untuk mengesampingkan perasaannya.

"Kau harus mengesampingkan perasaanmu kepadaku saat kau melawanku," tambahku.

Dengan susah payah kami memenangkan pertandingan melawan Micky dan Junsu. Kami hampir saja kalah. Jaejoong tidak bisa bermain dengan baik melawan mereka. Untung saja ini adalah pertandingan terakhir kami malam ini.

"Maafkan aku!" Ia menangis. "Hampir saja kita kalah."

Aku memeluknya, mengusap-usap punggungnya. "Jadikan saja ini sebagai pengalaman berharga untuk pertandingan-pertandingan selanjutnya."

Ia mengangguk dalam pelukanku. "Aku bukanlah rekan yang baik untukmu."

"Tidak, kau salah. Siapa pun yang menjadi rekanku, aku harus bisa bekerja sama dengannya. Jika kita menang, kemenangan itu adalah milik kita berdua dan jika kita kalah, kita berdualah yang bertanggung jawab atas kekalahan tersebut. Jika aku tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan baik dengan rekanku, itu juga salahku." Aku mencoba untuk menghiburnya dan mengembalikan semangatnya.

"Yunho, mengapa kata-katamu selalu keren?" Ia memandangku dengan mata bulatnya yang berair.

Seketika aku meleleh. Sayangku, jangan memandangku seperti itu! Kau membuatku tak berdaya. Kau membuatku melambung dan salah tingkah.

.

.

.

Istriku adalah wanita yang ceria. Semalam ia sangat emosional, tetapi sekarang ia sudah kembali ceria.

"Kau terlihat gembira. Apa yang membuatmu senang?" Aku merasa penasaran.

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta." Ia terkekeh.

Jatuh cinta? Aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya. "Siapa?"

Ia terus saja terkekeh. Tak tahukah dirinya bahwa hatiku terasa panas?

"Apa kau baru menonton drama di televisi?" Aku menebak ia jatuh cinta kepada tokoh dalam drama.

"Sudah lama aku tidak menonton drama. Mengasuh anak lebih menyenangkan daripada menonton drama," ujarnya.

"Lalu kau jatuh cinta kepada siapa?" Aku masih saja penasaran.

"Lagi-lagi King U-know membuatku jatuh cinta. Ia sangat keren semalam." Ia kembali terkekeh. Ia terlihat seperti remaja putri yang sedang jatuh cinta, menggemaskan sekali.

Entah mengapa aku tidak terlalu senang mendengarnya. Apakah ia menganggap diriku dan King U-know sebagai pribadi yang berbeda, seperti diriku yang pernah menganggap dirinya dan J adalah pribadi yang berbeda? Ia mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta kepada King U-know, bukan Jung Yunho. Ia selalu mengatakan bahwa aku terlihat keren saat sedang bermain. Apakah aku tidak keren saat melakukan hal lain?

.

.

.

Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat bekerja. Aku terus memikirkan istriku. Bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong kepadaku? Aku tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya aku memikirkan hal ini. Apa bedanya Jung Yunho dan King U-know? Keduanya adalah diriku. Tak peduli siapa pun di antara keduanya yang dicintai oleh Jaejoong, yang penting itu adalah aku.

Jaejoong mengejarku sebelum ia tahu mengenai kehidupanku sebagai King U-know, bukan? Itu artinya ia mencintai Jung Yunho. Jika ia kini mencintai King U-know, itu karena ia mencintaiku seutuhnya, menerima siapa pun diriku, baik Jung Yunho, maupun King U-know. Aku tidak perlu khawatir.

.

.

.

Pada babak final kami harus menghadapi Changmin dan rekannya. Changminlah yang paling tahu caraku bermain. Ia juga pandai menganalisis dan mempunyai strategi-strategi yang brilian. Tahun lalu aku menjuarai turnamen bersamanya.

Jaejoong terlihat senang karena bisa melaju ke babak final. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bisa lolos ke final.

Siapa pun rekanku, aku harus membawanya untuk menjadi juara. Aku harus bisa membuat rekanku mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya.

Jaejoong adalah pemain yang cepat belajar. Mungkin karena ia mempunyai motivasi. Ia sangat ingin bermain denganku. Untuk bisa bermain denganku, ia merasa harus membuat dirinya layak untuk bermain denganku.

Changmin bermain lebih sportif daripada Micky dan Junsu. Ia lebih mengandalkan strategi dalam permainannya. Sulit bagiku untuk membaca rencananya. "Sayang, kita ganti strategi. Kau yang memimpin."

"Apa?" Jaejoong tampak terkejut. "Bagaimana aku akan melakukannya? Ini adalah pertandingan final. Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku untuk memimpin?" Ia tampak panik."

"Percayalah kepadaku! Kau pasti bisa melakukannya." Aku tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Lawan yang kami hadapi kali ini adalah seorang ahli strategi. Ia pasti sudah mempelajari strategi kami pada pertandingan-pertandingan sebelumnya.

Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia yang memegang komando. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan, apalagi Changmin. Hahaha!

Aku bisa melihat raut wajah tegang Jaejoong. Ia tampak sangat tertekan. Permainan kami memang menjadi kacau dan tampak tidak terarah. Namun, inilah yang kuharapkan. Lawan juga pasti akan kebingungan melihat pola permainan kami yang berantakan.

"Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik, Sayang." Aku merasa bahwa kami sedang berada di atas angin.

"Berhentilah memuji permainanku, Yunho! Apa kau tidak lihat bahwa permainan kita sangat kacau?" Jaejoong mulai emosi.

"Percayalah kepada dirimu, Sayang! Kau akan membuat kita menang." Ini terasa mengasyikan.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mulai curiga bahwa aku sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Permainan lawan mulai terpengaruh oleh permainan kami yang berantakan. Di saat itulah aku melancarkan seranganku yang sesungguhnya. Lawan tidak bisa berkutik lagi dan kami akhirnya memenangkan pertandingan final ini.

Kemenangan yang sangat indah. Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku tidak pernah sesenang ini saat memenangkan suatu pertandingan. Kemenangan adalah hal yang biasa bagiku, begitu pun kekalahan. Namun, kali ini rasanya berbeda. Aku menang untuk istriku, sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan kami. Kemenangan ini lebih berarti karena aku melakukannya untuk seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Aku melakukan ini untuk membahagiakannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?" Aku ingin tahu apa yang ia rasakan setelah kemenangan ini.

"Rasanya luar biasa. Terima kasih, Yunho! Kau telah memberikanku kesempatan untuk merasakan hal ini." Senyuman di wajahnya sangatlah berharga.

"Aku senang bermain bersamamu, berjuang bersama untuk menjuarai turnamen," balasku.

"Kini aku mengerti mengapa kau menyuruhku untuk memimpin. Itu karena lawan kita adalah Changmin, bukan?" Ia menatapku.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Kau harus percaya diri saat bermain. Kaulah yang telah membawa kemenangan kepada kita."

"Terima kasih karena sudah memercayaiku!" ujarnya lagi.

"Sudah seharusnya kita saling memercayai," kataku. "Akhirnya kita bisa pergi berbulan madu."

"Bulan madu?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa hadiahnya adalah paket wisata ke Jepang?" Aku balik bertanya.

Ia menggeleng. "Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan hadiahnya. Bisa bermain bersamamu saja sudah membuatku senang."

"Maafkan aku karena kita belum berkesempatan untuk pergi berbulan madu. Bulan madu kita ini terasa istimewa karena kita harus berjuang terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkannya. Aku ingin memberikan hadiah yang istimewa untukmu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan kita." Aku berterus terang kepadanya.

Ia tiba-tiba memelukku. "Terima kasih, Yunho! Bukan hadiahnya yang istimewa, tetapi perjuangan kita untuk mendapatkannya. Terima kasih! Ini indah sekali. Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau akan memberikan hadiah seindah ini. Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau bisa seromantis ini."

Romantis? Romantis sebelah mananya ya? Aku balas memeluknya. "Untukmu apa pun akan kulakukan."

.

.

.

"Jadi, kita tidak bisa membawa Yunjae bersama kita?" Jaejoong tampak kecewa.

"Mana ada bulan madu membawa anak?" komentar ibu mertuaku. "Biarkan ia tinggal bersama ibu saat kalian pergi ke Jepang! Ibu sangat merindukan cucu kesayangan ibu ini."

"Aku juga neneknya. Yunjae juga cucuku. Ia juga harus tinggal di rumahku." Ibuku tidak mau kalah.

"Kalian bisa berbagi. Kami pergi selama seminggu. Kalian punya banyak waktu untuk bersama cucu kalian." Aku mencoba menengahi.

"Aku tidak rela untuk berpisah dengan anakku." Jaejoong masih saja cemberut. Bagaimana ini?

"Kau hanya berpisah seminggu dengannya. Kau kan masih bisa menelepon kami untuk menanyakan kabarnya," ujar ibu mertua.

"Uhm, apa kau tidak ingin pergi?" tanyaku. "Jika kau tidak ingin pergi, aku akan memberikan hadiahnya kepada Changmin."

"Eh, enak saja! Sudah susah payah kita mendapatkannya, mengapa kau justru ingin memberikannya kepada orang lain?" Istriku itu mudah sekali untuk dibujuk.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah! Apa kau tidak percaya kepada ibu?" Ibu mertuaku ini ternyata galak juga.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku bisa pergi berdua dengan istriku, hanya kami berdua, tidak akan ada yang mengganggu. Kami akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, seperti pasangan suami istri yang normal.

Kali ini aku ingin menjadi pria biasa. Aku ingin memperlakukan istriku dengan sewajarnya, seperti pria-pria lain memperlakukan pasangan mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku terus saja menggenggam tangannya. Aku merasa seperti seorang remaja putra. "Sayangku, jika kau ingin tidur, kau bisa bersandar pada bahuku." Aku malu saat mengatakannya. Aku tidak terbiasa bersikap manis seperti ini.

"Peluk aku!" Ia terlihat sangat manja.

Saat ini kami sedang berada di dalam pesawat menuju Jepang. Aku merasa malu oleh penumpang lain. Kami adalah sepasang suami istri yang sedang berbulan madu. Wajar kan jika kami terlihat mesra? Aku pun memeluknya.

.

.

.

Kami benar-benar bisa menjalani kehidupan sebagai pasangan normal pada bulan madu kami ini. Aku kembali melihat sosok Jaejoong yang kunikahi dua tahun lalu. Sifat manja dan suka merajuknya muncul kembali. Aku menyukai dirinya yang mana pun. Jaejoong yang manja dan glamor, atau yang keibuan dan penurut, atau J si _gamer,_ aku menyukai semuanya.

"Yunnie, ayo kita pergi ke sana!" Ia menarik lenganku.

Aku bisa melihat semangat jiwa muda pada dirinya. Ia adalah wanita muda yang ceria dan aktif. Ia menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sekitar kami. Ya, ia memang sangat cantik.

Aku memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat agar semua orang yang memandangnya tahu bahwa ia hanyalah milikku. Ini risikonya punya istri cantik.

"Yunnie, aku senang!" Teriaknya histeris. "Kau memeluk pinggangku dengan sangat erat seolah kau tidak ingin kehilangan diriku."

Aku merasa tertohok. Seburuk itukah diriku sebagai seorang suami? Apakah selama ini aku tidak pernah memperlakukan dirinya seperti itu? Maafkan aku, Sayang! "Aku memang tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Aku membelai pipinya.

Ia tersipu malu. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

Hari pertama di Jepang kami habiskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Oh, indahnya! Kami berjalan berdua, bergandengan tangan.

"Yunnie, aku ingin makan es krim!" Ia menunjuk sebuah toko yang menjual es krim.

Kami makan es krim satu gelas berdua, romantisnya. Akhirnya aku bisa memperlakukan istriku dengan romantis. Kami juga saling menyuapi. Hehehe.

.

.

.

Setelah seharian berjalan-jalan, pada sore hari kami _check in_ di hotel. Akhirnya aku bisa berduaan saja dengannya. Aku tak bisa menunggu sampai malam. Setibanya di kamar hotel aku mendorongnya ke dinding dan menciumnya. "Jae..."

"Hmm?" gumamnya.

Aku tatap matanya. "Aku..." Aku merasa sangat gugup.

"Apa?" Raut wajahnya terlihat polos.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae." Akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan hal ini. Rasanya lega sekali.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yunho." Ia menciumku.

"Di sini kita hanya berdua. Kau bisa melakukan apa pun kepadaku semaumu," kataku. "Tak akan ada yang mengganggu kita."

"Yunho, aku merasa terharu." Ia menitikkan air matanya. "Aku merasa sangat bahagia. Akhirnya, kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku." Ia menangis tersedu.

Aku tertegun. Aku merasa sangat buruk. Perlu dua tahun bagiku untuk mengatakan hal itu dengan tulus.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan mengatakannya." Ia mengatur nafasnya. "Selama ini aku sudah merasa cukup bahagia hidup bersamamu, bersama anak kita."

Aku mengusap air mata di pipinya. "Maafkan aku selama ini! Aku bukanlah suami dan kekasih yang baik untukmu. Aku tidak memperlakukanmu dengan cukup baik dan sepantasnya. Selama ini selalu dirimu yang menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupanku, sedangkan aku tidak sedikit pun peduli akan gaya hidupmu. Sekarang kau bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri, melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan. Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan, Sayangku!" Aku kembali menciumnya.

Ia mengalungkan lengannya di leherku. Aku menyukai betapa liar dirinya. Ia menciumku dengan penuh hasrat. Aku selalu menyukai sifat agresifnya ini.

Kami bercinta di sore hari. Kami berdua sama-sama tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, kami pergi ke luar untuk mencari makan malam. Kami memilih makan di kedai ramen pinggir jalan. Rasanya lebih romantis daripada makan di hotel. Setelah itu kami melanjutkan jalan-jalan menikmati suasana malam di Tokyo.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya kami berkencan seperti ini. Aku sering menemaninya pergi berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari, tetapi itu bukan kencan. Kami lebih sering berkencan di depan layar komputer.

Keinginanku untuk menjadi pria biasa terwujud. Saat ini Jaejoong hanyalah kekasihku, bukan anak buahku atau rekan satu timku, bukan juga sebagai ibu dari anakku. Wanita ini adalah kekasihku, hanya ada aku dan dia saat ini, kami berdua.

"Dulu kau dan mantan kekasihmu biasanya pergi ke mana untuk berkencan?" Aku tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu pada saat kita sedang berbulan madu? Merusak suasana saja." Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ah, maaf! Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang biasanya dilakukan oleh orang-orang saat berkencan." Aku menyesal karena telah salah bicara.

Ia tersenyum. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada lenganku. "Jangan membandingkan diri kita dengan orang lain! Jadilah diri kita sendiri! Aku suka dirimu apa adanya."

"Pasti kadang-kadang kau merasa iri kepada orang lain. Kau ingin punya kekasih seperti orang lain, melakukan hal-hal romantis, bukan kencan di depan layar komputer," kataku.

"Pada awalnya aku sering merasa seperti itu." Ia berterus terang. "Apalagi jika aku mendengar cerita tetangga mengenai suami mereka. Kadang aku merasa sedih. Mengapa suamiku tidak seperti itu?"

Aku terdiam. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Namun, setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, suami mereka tidak setampan dirimu, tidak sekeren dirimu. Hahaha!" Ucapannya kali ini membuatku salah tingkah lagi.

Aku paling tidak tahan jika ia menyebutku keren. Apa benar aku keren seperti yang dikatakannya?

"Tetangga di depan rumah kita, yang selalu menyombongkan betapa royal suaminya, membelikannya hadiah-hadiah mahal, ternyata suaminya berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Hahaha!" Ia tertawa puas sekali.

"Kau tidak boleh menertawakan kemalangan orang lain," kataku.

Ia langsung berhenti tertawa. "Setidaknya aku tahu apa saja yang dilakukan oleh suamiku. Walaupun kau sangat jarang menggombaliku, hampir tidak pernah, tetapi rayuan khasmu itu membuatku meleleh."

"Yang mana?" Aku tidak merasa bahwa aku suka merayunya.

"Banyak sekali, mungkin kau tidak sadar, tetapi itu benar-benar membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga." Ia berteriak-teriak seperti seorang remaja putri.

Pasti wajahku sudah berubah merah karena malu. Untung saja sekarang malam hari dan warna kulitku juga tidak terlalu cerah.

"Kau memang tidak membelikan perhiasan, pakaian mewah, atau mobil baru, tetapi kau membelikan komputer yang sangat canggih untukku. Itu juga pasti mahal harganya. Jadi, aku tidak perlu merasa iri kepada tetangga kita." Ia terus saja menyanjungku. "Aku juga merasa tenang karena kau hampir mustahil untuk berselingkuh."

"Apa kau tidak ingat bahwa aku hampir saja berselingkuh dengan J?" Aku mengingatkannya.

"Tidak, kau tidak berniat untuk berselingkuh dengannya," balasnya.

"Lama-lama bisa saja kan, walaupun pada awalnya aku tidak berniat?" kataku lagi.

"Saat aku menjadi J, aku sering merasa kesal kepadamu. Kau sangat jarang berbicara kepadaku. Kau sering sekali memuji permainan Changmin, Micky, dan Junsu, tetapi kau tidak pernah sekali pun memuji permainanku. Aku sedih. Apakah aku bermain sangat buruk dan tidak berkontribusi apa-apa untuk tim kita?" Ia menampakkan raut wajah sedihnya.

Aku membelai punggungnya. "Itu karena J menyukaiku. Aku takut ia akan menggodaku dan akhirnya aku berselingkuh. Aku harus menjaga jarak dengannya."

"Mengapa kau tidak memberi tahu timmu bahwa kau sudah menikah?" Ia menatapku dengan serius. "Aku sempat berpikir bahwa kau menyesali pernikahan kita."

"Aku di dunia nyata dan di dunia _game_ adalah pribadi yang berbeda. Aku ingin memisahkan keduanya, walaupun pada akhirnya sekarang keduanya bercampur." Aku menjelaskan agar ia tidak salah paham.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku? Apakah karena aku adalah J?" Pertanyaannya cukup mengejutkan.

"Kau adalah wanita yang sangat sempurna untukku. Semua hal yang kubutuhkan pada diri seorang wanita, semuanya ada pada dirimu. Aku sangat mengagumi usaha dan kerja kerasmu untuk menjadi pendampingku. Pasti rasanya tidak mudah mempunyai suami seperti diriku. Kau sangat hebat. Aku adalah penggemarmu." Sudah sejak lama aku ingin mengatakan hal ini, tetapi aku tidak pandai mencari kesempatan untuk mengatakannya. "Gaya hidup kita sangat berbeda, tetapi kau sanggup untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan gaya hidupku."

"Kyaa!" Ia melompat kegirangan. "Aku senang."

Aku tidak menyangka reaksinya akan seperti ini. Ia sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Rasanya aku ingin segera membawanya kembali ke kamar hotel.

"Rayuanmu itu benar-benar mematikan." Ia tersenyum dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merayumu. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya," kataku. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku?"

"Karena kau tampan dan seksi. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadamu," jawabnya sederhana. "Setelah menikah denganmu, aku menemukan sisi lain darimu, ternyata kau sangat keren saat bermain _game."_

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kau cintai, Jung Yunho atau King U-know?" Jantungku berdebar menunggu jawabannya.

"Siapa ya? Hmm..." Ia membuatku penasaran. "Jung Yunho tampan dan seksi, sedangkan King U-know sangat keren. Ah, aku tak bisa memilih salah satu di antaranya."

Aku terkekeh. Aku senang oleh jawabannya.

.

.

.

Kami kembali ke hotel. Aku akan membuat malam ini menjadi malam yang sangat romantis, yang tak akan pernah kami lupakan.

"Sayang, aku sudah siap." Suaranya terdengar sangat indah di telingaku.

Aku pun berbalik. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dan seksi malam ini. Aku siap untuk menerkamnya. Hahaha!

Tak diduga-duga, tak disangka-sangka, ia mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam kopernya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

"Ayo kita main!" Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Aku terperangah memandangi laptop di tangannya. Aku tidak berencana untuk bermain _game_ saat berbulan madu. Aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang pria biasa.

"Mengapa kau diam saja? Mana laptopmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak membawanya," jawabku. "Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehku untuk membawanya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kau saja yang pakai." Ia memberikan laptopnya kepadaku. "Kau lebih maniak _game_ daripada aku."

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide. "Kita main bersama saja." Aku duduk di atas tempat tidur. Aku melebarkan kakiku. "Kemarilah!"

Malu-malu ia duduk di antara kakiku. Ia terkekeh.

"Akun siapa yang akan kita mainkan malam ini?" tanyaku.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya bermain sebagai King U-know," balasnya. Ia masih terkekeh. Ia terlihat senang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kita mainkan akun milikku." Aku login ke dalam akunku. "Jika kau mau, kau bisa memainkan akunku kapan saja. Milikku adalah milikmu juga."

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak berani melakukannya. Aku akan menjatuhkan reputasimu jika aku memainkan akunmu," katanya. "Aku merasa sangat gugup dan antusias."

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Hey, bukankah kau sedang pergi berbulan madu? Mengapa kau muncul?_

 **1215thexiahtic:**

 _Ke mana istrimu? Mengapa ia tidak ikut muncul?_

 **King U-know:**

 _Hai, Jun-chan!_

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Aw! Kini kalian sudah mulai bertukar akun._

 **Choikang to the Max:**

 _J, permainanmu di final sangat mengagumkan. Malam ini kau saja yang memegang komando._

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Hahaha!_

 _Lawan pasti akan dibuat stres oleh strategi yang kita gunakan malam ini._

 **King U-know:**

 _Hey, apa kalian sedang mengejekku?_

 **6002theMicky:**

 _Justru sebaliknya, kami sedang memuji permainanmu. Kami sangat mengagumi gaya permainanmu._

 **King U-know:**

 _Awas saja jika kalian berani membuli istriku!_

 _Aku akan membantai kalian satu-persatu._

Hahaha! Jaejoong tertawa puas sekali. "Aku senang bisa mengancam mereka dengan menggunakan akunmu."

"Mereka pasti tahu bahwa kau yang mengetiknya. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu." Aku berkomentar.

"Biar saja. Hahaha!" Ia terlihat sangat gembira. Raut gembira pada wajahnya sangat berharga. Apa pun akan kulakukan untuk membuatnya bahagia seperti itu.

Rasanya menyenangkan memainkan satu akun bersama. Aku bisa sering-sering memegang tangannya. Hehehe. Aku juga bisa sambil memeluknya. Sesekali aku juga mencium pipinya atau lehernya. Hehehe. Menyenangkan sekali.

"Aku merindukan Yunjae." Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba ingat kepada anak kami. Mungkin karena biasanya kami bermain sambil menggendongnya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku berpisah dengan kesayanganku."

"Apa kau ingin menelepon ibumu dan menanyakan kabarnya?" tanyaku.

Ia menggeleng. "Sekarang mereka pasti sudah tidur. Ah, dadaku sakit karena seharian ini tidak menyusui. Ah, aku lupa untuk membawa alat pemompa. Rasanya linu jika tidak dikeluarkan."

"Biar aku saja yang memompa." Aku menawarkan bantuan.

Ia memandangku dengan tajam. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?

"Apa?" tanyaku. "Mengapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

Ia tersenyum nakal. "Mesum."

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Apa salahnya?" Aku berpura-pura polos.

Aku membiarkan Jaejoong memainkan akunku sesuka hatinya, sedangkan aku membantunya 'memompa'. Hehehe.

"Yunho, air susunya menciprati laptopku!" Ia berteriak histeris. "Aku akan melakukannya di kamar mandi saja." Ia beranjak dari sela kakiku. "Kau saja yang melanjutkan permainannya."

Persetan dengan permainannya. Aku keluar dari permainan dan mengejarnya ke kamar mandi.

"Mengapa kau mengikutiku?" Ia sedang memompa payudaranya.

"Membantumu lebih penting." Senyuman terkembang di wajahku.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kau lanjutkan saja permainannya." Ia masih asyik mengeluarkan air susunya.

"Aku sudah terlanjur mematikan laptopmu," kataku.

"Jujur saja kau pasti ingin memegang-megang payudaraku, bukan?" Godanya.

"Jika sudah tahu, mengapa bertanya?" Aku mendekat ke arahnya. Aku langsung menggantikan tangannya untuk memompa. "Jujur saja aku merasa iri kepada anakku sendiri."

"Aah, Yunho!" Ia mendesah saat aku mengisap payudaranya.

Entah mengapa aku menjadi senakal ini. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku 'membantainya' di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Tiga kali sehari kami menghubungi keluarga kami di Korea untuk menanyakan kabar buah hati kami. Ia adalah anak yang baik. Ia tidak rewel saat ditinggal oleh kami. Kami melakukan _video call_ melalui ponselku agar kami bisa melihat tingkah anak kami yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Ah, anak ibu lucu sekali!" Istriku itu tampak sangat senang melihat wajah anak kami. "Ibu sangat merindukanmu."

"Ayah juga merindukanmu, Nak!" Aku melambaikan tanganku. Aku melihatnya tertawa ke arah kamera, lucu sekali. "Ayah ingin bermain _game_ bersamamu lagi."

 _"Hey, Yunho!"_ Tiba-tiba ibuku muncul dan mengagetkanku. _"Jangan ajari cucuku bermain game seperti dirimu! Jae, tolong awasi suamimu itu! Jangan sampai ia mengajari anak kalian bermain game!"_ Rupanya ibuku itu tidak tahu bahwa menantu kesayangannya itu suka bermain _game._ Hahaha!

"Ya, Bu. Ibu tidak perlu khawatir." Istriku itu tersenyum kaku kepada ibuku. "Aku akan menjewernya jika ia mengajari Yunjae bermain _game._ Sudah dulu ya, Bu. Kami akan menghubungi kalian lagi nanti." Ia pun mengakhiri sambungan kami dengan keluarga di Korea.

"Memangnya kau berani menjewerku?" Aku menantangnya.

"Mengapa tidak berani?" Ia sama sekali tidak takut.

"Bukan aku yang akan mengajari Yunjae bermain _game,_ tetapi kau." Aku terkekeh. "Ia lebih banyak bersamamu."

"Gawat jika ibumu sampai tahu bahwa selama ini aku juga bermain _game_ bersamamu." Ia masih memegang ponselku. Ia mulai mengotak-atik ponselku. Gawat!

Aku segera merebut ponselku dari tangannya. Ia tidak boleh melihat isi ponselku.

Ia menatapku curiga. "Hey, aku sedang melihat-lihat ponselmu!"

"Tidak ada yang menarik di dalam ponselku." Aku tidak pandai berbohong.

Ia menatapku semakin tajam. "Kalau begitu, kemarikan ponselmu!" Ia berusaha merebut kembali ponselku. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Aaaah! Ia menggelitikiku. Ia berhasil mengambil ponselku.

"Jae, kembalikan!" Aku berteriak.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan peringatanku. Ia membuka-buka galeri ponselku. "Kau pasti mengoleksi video porno."

"Jika kau tahu, mengapa kau masih ingin melihatnya?" balasku.

Ah, tidak! Ia membuka folder rahasiaku. "Apa ini?"

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di dahiku. Aku menggigit bibirku. Tamatlah riwayatku.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa ini?" Ia menuntut penjelasan dariku.

"Itu..." Ugh, aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Yunho, kau menyimpan ratusan foto wanita cantik di dalam ponselmu. Mengapa kau merahasiakan ini dariku?" Ia menitikkan air mata.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang!" Aku mencoba memeluknya, tetapi ia menepis tanganku.

"Foto-foto ini bagus sekali. Ternyata kau pandai sekali mengambil foto. Aku terlihat sangat cantik pada foto-foto ini." Ia narsis.

"Aku tidak pandai mengambil foto. Itu karena lensa kamera ponselku sangat bagus dan yang penting objeknya bagus," kataku.

.

.

.

Karena aku tidak membawa laptopku, kami pun pergi ke kafe internet untuk bermain _game._ Rencanaku untuk menjadi pria biasa tidak berjalan mulus. Kami menyewa sebuah bilik di sana dengan dua buah komputer.

Fasilitas kafe internet ini sangat lengkap. Biliknya cukup luas dan dilengkapi bantal. Kami bisa tidur di sini.

Kafe internet di sini sangat ramai oleh pengunjung. Banyak _gamer_ datang untuk bermain di sini.

"Aku haus." Istriku cukup kelelahan setelah bermain.

"Kita pesan minuman saja, sekalian pesan makanan juga. Aku lapar." Aku meninggalkan bilik sebentar untuk memesan makanan dan minuman.

Beberapa menit kemudian seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan kami. "Ya, ampun! Kalian adalah King U-know dan King U-know's Queen."

Aku dan Jaejoong hanya saling pandang. Bagaimana ia bisa mengenal kami? Apa kami terkenal sampai ke Jepang?

"Ternyata kalian benar-benar berpasangan. Sudah kuduga bahwa King U-know's Queen adalah perempuan." Pelayan kafe internet itu terus saja berbicara. Dalam sekejap bilik kami dikerumuni oleh para pengunjung kafe internet ini.

Aku dan Jaejoong kebingungan. Apa yang harus kami lakukan? Kami hanya mengerti sedikit bahasa Jepang. Kami tidak menyangka bahwa nama kami terkenal sampai ke Jepang. Beberapa orang bahkan meminta tanda tangan kami dan ingin berfoto bersama kami.

"Jadi, kalian baru menikah? Kalian bertemu di dunia _game_ dan memutuskan untuk menikah di dunia nyata?" Mereka seperti wartawan saja.

"Tidak, istriku mulai bermain setelah menikah denganku." Aku menjawab dengan bahasa Jepang seadanya.

"Wah, kalian benar-benar pasangan yang serasi!" komentar yang lainnya.

Kunjungan kami ke kafe internet terasa bagaikan jumpa _fans._ Rasanya lucu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku mempunyai penggemar. Kukira penggemarku hanya J.

.

.

.

Bulan madu kami yang hanya seminggu terasa sangat berkesan. Banyak hal yang kami coba di sini, seperti makanannya. Kami juga mencoba bermain di tempat umum, bertemu _gamer_ lain. Kami bahkan pernah menginap di kafe internet dan melakukan...

Sekarang kami harus pulang. Kami sudah sangat merindukan anak kami. Kami ingin memeluk dan menggendongnya.

Ini adalah akhir dari bulan madu kami, tetapi bukan berarti akhir dari kisah cinta kami. Hidup bersamanya merupakan anugerah bagiku. Setiap hari kami merajut cinta, berjuang bersama untuk membesarkan dan mendidik anak kami, membangun keluarga kecil kami, dan tentu saja bersama-sama mengalahkan lawan kami. Hahaha! Kim Jaejoong, _you are all that I need. I love you forever and always._

 _._

 _._

 _._

MyBooLoveBear: terima kasih sudah membaca. Semoga terhibur.

My yunjaechun: ini hanya iseng. Saya tidak bisa mempertahankan genre _hurt_ -nya.

Guest: ini hanya cerita iseng. Saya tidak terlalu serius menggarapnya. Ke depannya saya tidak tahu.

Seulngie9669: cerita ini sudah tidak ada konfliknya.

PhantomYi: main gamenya saat sendirian saja.

D14napink: mungkin kapan-kapan. Terima kasih idenya.

Yunjaessi: Yunho beruntung punya istri seperti itu.

Namnam: tidak tahu kapan. Ide cerita lumayan banyak, tetapi sekarang saya sudah tidak bisa sering menulis cerita lagi. Kebetulan saja ini ada libur cukup panjang. Jadi, bisa menulis lagi.

Ray: terima kasih. My 4D Mom masih dalam proses. Semoga Selasa sudah jadi, tetapi saya tidak bisa berjanji. Liburnya cukup panjang, tetapi pekerjaan juga cukup banyak.

Fans jj: apanya yang real?

Mia cho: terima kasih sudah membaca. Semoga terhibur.

Guest: semoga yang ini cukup memuaskan.

: sebetulnya ini mengada-ada. Hahaha!

Saaaa: My 4D Mom sedang diketik. Semoga Selasa bisa selesai, tetapi jangan terlalu banyak berharap. Kadang ada saja pekerjaan yang harus saya lakukan, sehingga pengerjaannya tertunda lagi.

Guest: terima kasih sudah membaca.

Lirey: MOC tidak ada sekuelnya. M4DM masih dalam proses.

Chunniejjang: saya langsung googling sinopsisnya setelah membaca komentar ini. Sepertinya menarik. Saya jadi ingin menontonnya.


End file.
